Blue Gata H Kei
by North Academy
Summary: AU. "My dream: to have 100 friends with benefits at Duel Academia. That dorky guy in the frilly shirt will be a good start… For a beauty like me, getting him into bed will be a cinch, right? ...Right?" - Yaoi, mostly Jun Manjoume x Johan Andersen, and a lot of other pairings. Warning: loads and loads of naughtiness. Update: Chapter 14: Nothing Can Stop Me.
1. Chapter 1: Boy meets Jerk

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor B Gata H Kei. That's why you see me sulking and stuff.

Title: Blue Gata H Kei

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX + B Gata H Kei

Type: Romantic comedy.

Plot: AU. My dream: to have 100 sex partners at Academia. That dorky guy in the frilly shirt will be a good start… For a beauty like me, getting him into bed will be a cinch, right? Right?!

Pairings: Jun Manjoume x Johan Andersen (or Chazz Princeton x Jesse Anderson, if you like) as the main couple, but there'll be tons of shippings on the side. Crazy ones, sometimes.

Rating: M for swearing and naughty stuff (lots and lots and lots of it). There's a lot more lime than lemons, though there'll be lemons later on. You've been warned.

Warnings: Yaoi. Yaoi in all its glory and everywhere. Not like, not read. As simple as that.

Comments: I finally put myself to do this. This idea has been lurking in my mind for years. Though I'm not consistently making GX fanart/fanfiction anymore, this is something like a debt I had with myself. I finally decided to give it a shot. BH meets GX! I wanted to see how lovely BH would be if it was yaoi, not male-oriented ecchi, and with the gorgeous GX guys as main characters. Of course, it also means I had to remove all breast jokes and stuff, or change them accordingly. Anyway!

This style is a lot different than my usual writing, because I'm trying to imitate the fast pace of BH. I hope it works. I hope it's understandable, at least. Sometimes I'll be following the anime, sometimes the manga, sometimes none of either. It will be a loooooooooong fic, hopefully.

I originally thought of making this a Possesshipping fic, but I think Manjoume fits the Yamada role better than Hell Johan (while both of them are pervs, Yamada's a jerk, not a villain). In my not so humble opinion, Manjoume makes an outstanding Yamada. Johan as Kosuda less so (no matter what, nobody can say Johan's plain), so I played up the dorkiness factor so he feels more like Kosuda.

Okay, let's start! Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

_/? speaking/_

Blue Gata H Kei

Chapter 1: Boy Meets Jerk

A shower of petals quietly fell from the cherry blossoms over the students, signaling the beginning of a new school year.

A gracile, youthful figure made its way to the school entrance. Everyone, students and teachers alike, turned at it, following its delicate footsteps with their sight.

Not paying particular attention to anyone, it pranced across the school front, its long blue coat swaying softly after it as it fixed a lock of its long, deep raven hair that the wind had gracefully moved out of its place.

"Whoah! What a handsome boy!" a student squealed.

"Is he a freshman?" a student at his side asked.

"He looks like a model!" a group of girls gasped.

What resounded in everyone's mind was the same question,

"This person…

WHO IS IT?"

* * *

_/Do you know this person? His name is Manjoume. The ultimate beauty, Manjoume—and of course, he's beautiful under the clothes, too!/_

Manjoume leaned contentedly against the back of the bathtub. Nothing less than a full bubble bath would cater to his fancy. He inhaled the luscious scent of it—like sandalwood and pine. Without any hurry, he slid the foam over his toned arms, and then rinsed himself.

"Perfect," he purred. "I smell great."

Slowly, he exited the bathtub, carefully drying himself with a towel. "Skin—excellent. Like silk."

He hurled the soaked towel at his side as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He smirked at the sight of his chiseled, tight naked body. "Smoking hot. Like always."

He admired himself in pure satisfaction for about a minute. His cute face, abundant hair, slender body but with broad chest and V-shaped back. Rarely, if ever, did he meet someone as attractive as him.

"Then," a black shade darkened his upper face, "why the hell can't I find a boyfriend?!"

_/Eighteen years old and a virgin!_

…_Guess which is his main goal for this school year./_

"When I become a Duel Academia student… when I become a Duel Academia student…" he suddenly looked up, stars in his eyes, "I'm gonna get myself a hundred lovers!"

The bathroom door opened quietly. "Brother, you can't even find a single boyfriend."

"Fubuki! Knock before entering, damn you!" a bottle of shampoo crashed against Fubuki's forehead.

"And you still wonder why."

* * *

Panting, Manjoume crossed the street, waving to the boy on the opposite lane.

"Haou! Sorry I'm late!"

The golden-eyed boy named Haou glared at him. "You're late! I have better things to do than wasting my time waiting for your sorry self."

"That's why I said sorry! You don't need to be such an asshole," Manjoume waved.

"_You _call _me _an asshole?" Haou's eyelids dropped slightly. "What are we gonna do, anyway?"

"To the cards store."

"You need to buy cards? So soon?"

"No, a new Duel Monsters card catalog."

"Why? The one from last year is still in force."

Manjoume blushed slightly, "Uh, no, it's that, you see… I drew over the cards with ero names… " Manjoume bit his lip at the remembrance of the innovative designs he had made from cards such as "Ojama Get Ride", "Big Bang Shot", "After the Struggle", "Bait Doll" and so many others, but he was especially wary of showing the vanguardist "Banner of Courage" legend he had written on it. Many other cards, like "Burstlady", had received the gift of his creativity as well, in a minor scale.

Haou's eyelids dropped half-mast. "What are you, a twelve-years-old?"

"Hey, what a pretty boy!" a voice to their side made them turn.

"Wanna hang out with us?"

"This always happens when I hang out with you, Manjoume… So, what will it be?" Haou asked.

Manjoume frowned as he stared at the two newcomers. They were rather good-looking, and their confidence… Manjoume was positive they were _not _virgins. A scene played in his head.

_He was in a hotel with one of the guys._

"_A virgin?" he smirked. "You're not such a boy magnet as I would have thought…"_

Manjoume gulped and started to sweat cold as his imagination kept running.

"_What? Really? You don't even know how to do that?"_

"NO!" he screamed.

"You're way too picky, Manjoume," Haou said, as the boys walked away with broken hearts.

Manjoume arrogantly folded arms. "I have the right to choose a good man. But," his countenance turned sad, "I feel they'd all be good at sex… I wonder if I can get a hot virgin guy…"

"Cut it out, sex freak!" Haou growled. "Sex! Sex! Sex! Is that all you ever think about?!"

"…You don't understand my pain," Manjoume said, putting a cute and sad face.

* * *

Manjoume and Haou reached the card shop.

"Hey, look," Manjoume smiled. "That person is looking at card catalogs. He must have filled his with ero drawings, too."

"I don't think so," Haou sweatdropped.

The person looked at Manjoume, startled, blushed immensely, and the catalog he was holding slipped off his fingers. He tried catching it in midair, but he made it make a swirl in the air before it crashed on the floor.

Manjoume sweatdropped. 'What a dork… And look at the way he's dressing… If even I am struggling to get a boyfriend, imagine how much harder it must be for him…"

He walked to another side of the store, where he found the catalog he was looking for. It was in a high shelf, and he needed to climb a ladder to reach it. Even then, it was still high. Manjoume stood on the tip of his toes to reach it—but he slipped and fell. "Careful!" someone shouted before his body crashed against the floor.

"Ouch!" But he blinked. "It doesn't hurt?"

He looked around. He had fallen over the guy he'd seen earlier—whose face was covered by the catalog Manjoume wanted.

He delicately removed it.

"It hurts…" the guy moaned.

'My hero! He saved me,' Manjoume thought.

The guy immediately sat up. "S-sorry!" he said, face red. "You okay?"

'He needn't be so flustered… Huh?!'

The raven haired looked up and down at the other boy.

'Sure, he's dorky, and dresses like crap—but he's rather cute and manly! Could it be—for my first one, he's just what I need!'

Manjoume's heart started beating fast and hard.

'I have to ask… I just have to ask…'

Manjoume leaned closer to the other boy.

"My name is Manjoume. They call me, 'Manjoume Thunder'," he said.

"Huh?"

"You… Are you—" He leaned closer and closer, so much that the man could smell his sandalwood and pine bubble bath. The stranger looked at his deep black eyes, which were now sporting the sweetest look he'd seen. He felt his cheeks light up.

"Eh?"

"—a virgin?"

The other boy was out of the store in a fraction of a second. A second later, he was lost in the horizon.

"Are you an idiot?" Haou facepalmed. "Try faking some normality and ask his _name _first!"

"Oh…" Manjoume moaned.

"What a pity… You don't know anything about him but his face… Though I gotta admit, Manjoume, I was a bit surprised. I didn't think such a dorky, underdressed guy was your type." Haou shrugged. 'Then again, who on Earth understands this guy?'

To be continued!

Zephyr: Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Okay, your name is

Thank you for the review and the fave!

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

_/? speaking/_

Chapter 2: Okay, your name is…

A tall, middle aged man entered class.

"Welcome, first year students! My name is Professor Chronos de Medici! I'll be giving you most of the Duel Theory lessons. Each of you will learn a unique set of skills, so it's important that you define your goals for the next three years."

'Sex,' Manjoume thought.

"And have a good time!"

'Sex', he nodded.

* * *

"Sigh…" Manjoume said, elbows on the mark of his class' windows. "My destined partner…"

"Still bummed about that?" Haou asked. "I wonder where that guy is now…"

Manjoume looked at the golden-eyed boy out of the corner of the eye. 'Yeah… how can I find him? Yesterday I was so excited to find my first man that I did H-stuff alone three times… Are other people like this, too?' He slightly shrugged. 'Well, I'll probably never meet him again anyway…'

"…What is it?" Haou asked.

"I've heard that experienced people train using a banana. Maybe I should try…"

"_What?!"_

"You don't have to get angry—I was just thinking…"

"Well, you think too far ahead!" Haou fumed.

"I think a virgin guy won't be able to do it well… Banana is the best, after all."

"You don't need it for the first time!" Haou yelled. "Do it with a man!"

'I wonder how does Haou do it…' Manjoume thought.

"Manjoume Thunder!" A group of boys approached the raven head. "We're the Black Scorpions Duel Team from second year. Can we register you so we can meet to duel?" they asked with broad, amiable smiles.

A head turned to Manjoume's location. "Manjoume Thunder?"

"Register…?" Manjoume moaned. If he did that, these guys would have access to his PDA and see all the pictures he'd taken of…

"NOOO FUCKING WAY!" he screamed, bumping his fist to the desk. The boys left, crying.

A hand reached for a PDA just in front of Manjoume.

"You! I said no registering!" he screamed.

"Manjoume! That's your PDA! You dropped it when you hit the desk, and he picked it up for you!" Haou said, ashamed at his friend.

"Give it back!" Manjoume snatched it from the other's fingers. But something, something he couldn't identify, made him look again.

Big, wide eyes were staring at him. Big, wide eyes he'd seen before.

"Hey… Hey, it's you!"

The other boy smiled, embarrassedly.

"The virgin!"

"What the…" Haou said.

"My name is Johan! Johan Andersen!" the boy screamed, on the verge of tears.

"Johan… Andersen?"

* * *

'Johan…' Manjoume stared at the other boy in class. 'You're the luckiest man in the world, Johan… I've decided to give you the privilege of being the first man that will do me!' he thought, as a lightning crossed the sky behind him.

'Now, which is the best way to go about it… Oh, I know. I'll say I forgot my book, so he'll invite me to read from his—we'll get real close and I'll softly seduce him… I can touch his knee…'

Manjoume walked in front of Johan, arms akimbo.

"G-g-g-give me your book!" he demanded, face steaming.

'Yikes! Is he going to jump me?!' Johan thought, as he involuntarily sat back. "H-here! All yours!"

"Huh?" Manjoume looked as Johan sat on the other end of the class, sharing another book with another classmate. 'Crap…'

* * *

"Manjoume-sanda!" a group of fanboys squealed from the door. "You're so cute!"

"What lotion do you use? Your skin is so nice!" a classmate next to him asked.

"Your skin is incredibly pale! Is it naturally like that? Or do you use whitening?" another asked.

"Haha, being so popular when you just enter school is a problem," Manjoume smirked to Haou.

"I pity you beyond words about it," Haou said, eyelids half-drop.

'But I still have problems with my target!' Manjoume thought, as class resumed.

Johan, sitting next to him again, shuddered. He slowly looked up at him.

'What's that stare? He looks like he wants to kill me!' he thought, averting his gaze. 'What's with this guy? We haven't even talked normally!'

He looked at him again, finding those deep black eyes fixed on him with an intensity he had never seen before. Sure, Manjoume's eyes were beautiful—but they also looked dangerous enough to frighten most people. Especially when they were fixed like an eagle's on its prey.

Suddenly, Manjoume's lips curved up, making Johan shudder again. He looked away, deciding to ignore him for the rest of the class.

"Haou!" Manjoume said as break started. "My seductive stare doesn't work!"

"I saw what you were doing. You stared so hard it was creepy," Haou said.

"You think I lack sex appeal because I'm a virgin?" Manjoume said, almost sobbing.

"Did you even listen to me?" Haou sighed.

"What erotic pose can I use to make him look at me?"

"Don't you think all your problem is because—you try too hard?" Haou asked.

* * *

'I'm no good at roundabout things,' Manjoume thought as he stealthily followed Johan along a corridor. 'I'll just snatch him and grand slam thank you ma'am!'

Manjoume waited until Johan walked nearby an unoccupied classroom. He jumped, out of nowhere, to Johan, and shoved him inside.

"Waah!" Johan exclaimed, completely surprised, as he fell on the floor on his butt. He looked up, to see a figure enter the room as well and lock the door behind it.

"Ma… Manjoume?" he asked, incredulous.

Manjoume lightly smiled, in the darkness of the room.

Johan sat up, not understanding the situation at all.

'Good… Now that we are all alone… let's begin…' Manjoume thought, but suddenly stopped himself. 'Wait—begin? What am I supposed to do to begin? Where—how I begin?!'

_/Morooooon!/_

'Aww, gods,' Manjoume grabbed his head, under Johan's confused look. 'What do I do?! I should have researched this… What do people do?! Oh, sure—undress! That should do the trick!'

Johan's eyebrows twisted as Manjoume fumbled with his clothes.

"Undress, undress…" he managed to open his belt, and he struggled out of his pants, exposing his silken black underwear to Johan. "…Undress!"

"Eh…" Johan blinked. "Eeeeeeek!"

This scream made Manjoume snap out of his thoughts. He looked down at himself in astonishment.

"Wh—wh…"

Quickly, he zipped up his pants and ran away as fast as he could.

"Aaah! What the hell am I thinking?! Now he thinks I'm a freak!"

* * *

"Johan, you're so lucky you get to sit at the side of Manjoume," one classmate told him.

"Tell me, what is he like? Elegant?" another asked.

'What is he like?' Johan thought. 'Well, so far, he:

1-Teased me that I'm a virgin.

2-Thought I tried registering him and refused.

3-Stole my book.

4-Glared at me during a whole class.

5-Showed me his underpants.

If it wasn't for (5) I'd say he's just a jerk… But is he a pervert?'

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3: Infinite Provocation

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

_/? speaking/_

Chapter 3: Infinite Provocation

'Damn…' Manjoume thought as he reentered his classroom. 'I guess I'll have to give up on that guy… I really can't talk to him anymore after this…' He shook his head. 'What am I thinking?! He's to blame, not me! He should have jumped in glee with a hard-on!'

/_He didn't have time for that, you know…_/

Class soon restarted after the break.

"Good morning, students. I'm professor Kabayama, and I will be in charge of Duel Quiz theory, and also of the cooking classes," the mild-mannered man bowed as he spoke. "I need a pair of this class' students who'll volunteer to take care of the collection of Duel Quiz exercises at the library after class."

A tumbleweed slowly crossed the room between the professor and the pupils. Far away, some wind instrument, like a harmonica, played some aloof notes.

"Can't be helped, I guess… I'll call from the list," he opened the assistance book. "Manjoume and Andersen."

'Yeah! What luck!' Manjoume thought, shaking a fist, completely missing the panicked expression that arose in Johan's face for an instant.

* * *

"Are these quizzes for kids or something," Manjoume said, to nobody in particular, as he checked one of the computers in the library. "Sure, nice for a quiz, but who the hell ever used 'Basic Insect' in an actual duel? And it's a quiz in the 'Advanced' section, no less!"

Johan sighed and thanked the umpteenth person who left their Duel Quiz exercise book on the reception desk. Sure, it was not the hardest work ever, but wasn't Manjoume supposed to help, too? He didn't have the guts to call the raven haired back, who was now roaming, apparently with no goal in mind, around the library.

'Huh… I don't like this library much… If it wasn't for the computers, it's as old and musty-smelling as Kabayama-sensei… But looking at it carefully, there's a lot of blind spots—perfect for making out!' he turned to Johan, spotting said sensei talking to him. He decided to approach him.

"Ah, Manjoume-kun, we're done for today! Just move this pile of exercise books to my office, and you can leave!" the professor dumped a pile on Manjoume's hands.

"Oof!" the raven haired staggered as the professor left the premises. His pale face quickly turned a deep shade of red.

"Here, let me carry them for you," Johan said, taking the heavy heap of books from Manjoume's hands.

He watched him go, carrying the study material with not too much effort.

'Thank you… But, I can't get myself to say it,' Manjoume thought, sighing.

* * *

Manjoume was helping himself to a glass of orange juice when the door of his home opened.

"I'm home," Fubuki said.

"Welcome home," Manjoume jauntily said, before he noticed the other person. "Oh, hi…"

"This is my brother," Fubuki smiled.

"Hello, I'm Tanaka," the newcomer said, and Fubuki and him promptly disappeared into Fubuki's room.

Manjoume's eyebrows knitted severely. 'He brought another guy home today…'

He left the glass over the table and walked to his room, which was located next to Fubuki's. He left his slippers there and tiptoed to the wall, resting his ear on it.

"Damn these twelve inches walls… I can't hear anything…" he whispered to himself.

However, as he stood away from the wall after a few minutes, a familiar sight met his angry eyes.

Left to right, right to left, left to right, right to left…

His Marshmallow self-righting doll was swaying slightly. It was a grade one earthquake (hard to notice).

Manjoume let his head drop, blushing.

* * *

Hours later…

"Bye, Fubuki!"

"Ja-ne!" Fubuki waved at the door with a cute smile.

As he closed it and walked to the kitchen, he met a sulky Manjoume, who did little to hide the hatred in his eyes.

"How's everything going, brother?" Fubuki asked, as he helped himself to a finger cookie—in Manjoume's eyes, it suspiciously resembled a cigarette.

"What the fuck do you care?" Manjoume growled.

"Still no luck with the hundred lovers business?" Fubuki asked.

Manjoume sneered. "Actually, there's this guy at school that has been helping me, and—"

"Haha… Are you the kind of guy that thinks because someone helps you carry your books he has an interest in you? That's so lame, brother!"

"… …" Manjoume's mouth remained open in the very 'and' he had said last.

* * *

The next day after class…

"I can't believe it! I'm stuck doing this shit again!" Manjoume kicked one of the bookshelves.

Johan sighed. He noticed it was becoming a habit he never had before. Sure, being stuck at the library sucked, but being stuck at the library with Manjoume was far, far worse.

He knelt to retrieve a book Manjoume's fury had made drop to the floor, and put it in its correct place.

"Hello… Here's my quiz book," a student told Manjoume.

He grabbed it harshly and hurled it over the reception desk.

"Excuse me… The seal, please," said the student, a little frightened.

"Seal yourself as much as you like!" Manjoume hurled the seal at him. The student yelped.

"Ahh, sorry about that," Johan said, taking the seal and using it on the book. The student nodded and left, gulping.

"This makes me sick…" Manjoume said, absently. 'Wait, sick?'

Johan sighed again, making some order in the heap Manjoume had made with the quiz books. It resembled the modern-art sculptures made of junk.

"Johan…" came Manjoume's voice. Not his usual one; it was soft, raspy, breathy—sexier.

He couldn't help but blush a little at it. He looked around, but the raven haired wasn't in sight.

"Here… Johan…" came the voice again. Johan walked to it—to see Manjoume resting his back against the wall, his blue coat open and disarranged, his vest pulled up and his pants and belt open. He was panting heavily, cheeks blushing and head tilted over his left shoulder.

Johan couldn't help but blush more. Was it…?

"My belly hurts," he said in that tone, sliding his hand over it slowly… enticingly…

Johan gulped. "Should I call the nurse?"

"No…" His head slowly straightened. "Can you rub it, please?"

"Eh?! You-you should take some medicine…"

Manjoume shook his head. "I did, but it didn't work… Will you rub it for me? Please?"

'He-he really wants me to?' Johan thought. 'Okay… Here goes…'

Johan's apricot-skinned hand slowly moved to Manjoume's small, pale-skinned waist. As skin contacted skin, Manjoume let out a loud, erotic moan.

"Sorry! You okay?!" Johan said.

"…Go on," Manjoume gasped.

"F-fine," Johan slid his hand again, checking Manjoume's face. The raven haired looked down, eyelids half closed, pale skin deliciously blushing.

"Lower…" he whispered.

"Lower? You mean…" Johan startled. "Eeeeeh?!"

"Not that low!" Manjoume spat as Johan caressed his knees.

He looked at Johan's eyes as he straightened, lowering one snow-colored hand to his tight black pants, opening them further. Johan timidly looked down. Again, silky black underwear—it seemed Manjoume's favorite. Silk cloth that covered what looked like a well-endowed, vibrant anatomy. Face beet red, he slowly lowered his hand to it…

"Aah! I'll go call the nurse!" he ran out of the library.

Manjoume remained stuck in place as a cold wind swayed his hair and coat.

"I can't… believe this…" he let himself drop, half-dead, on the floor, inexpressive eyes wide open.

_/How idiotic… Huh? You wonder who is this someone who keeps making comments? Ahem! I'm Manjoume's god of sex. My duty is to guide lustful humans to the paradise of pleasure. …It will be a long, tough road for the handsome Manjoume to attain his goal of a hundred friends with benefits. So I want you to take good care of him, okay?/_

* * *

The next day…

"Manjoume!" Johan approached him.

"Hm?" Manjoume turned to him.

"Are you feeling okay now? Yesterday, when I brought Ayukawa-sensei to the library, you weren't there anymore."

"Um, ah, right, thanks… I'm fine." Manjoume said, eyelids half-drop.

He then walked nearby the window, where Haou was standing idly.

"HE'S AN IDIOT!" he whispered to Haou.

"No two ways about it," Haou replied, and then looked at the tree outside.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4: Umbrella Thief

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

Chapter 4: Umbrella Thief

"Brother! What are you looking for?" Fubuki asked as Manjoume typed furiously on his computer.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?!" Manjoume said while glaring at him, then turned to the computer again. "And it's none of your business!"

Fubuki left, carefreely enjoying the popsicle he had in his hand.

"Ah. Here," Manjoume read a page. "Where do people do it for the first time. Number one is their own room or their boyfriend's. Impossible for mine," he lowered his head, sweatdropping.

A scene played in his head.

_Johan and Manjoume were making out heavily in Manjoume's room, clothes half-torn, sweaty bodies rolling on the floor._

"_Manjoume…" _

"_Oh, Johan…"_

"_So you finally got a boyfriend? Congratulations!" Fubuki smiled as he opened the door. However, Johan and Manjoume's screams drowned his voice._

'No, no and no… And that has ninety-nine percent of probability of happening… No, it'll have to be his room.' Manjoume slid away on his chair. 'Now I have to think up some excuse to go to his house… Some truly good excuse, since we aren't really any close… Where does he live, anyway?'

Manjoume distractedly looked around as he exercised his grey cells. His sight swept his fancy room, until it posed on a calendar. His fingers started flipping it jauntily. May's picture had a bunch of Des Frogs under the rain.

Suddenly, Manjoume smiled. "I got it!"

* * *

Next rainy day…

Johan entered the door, closing his umbrella before leaving it on the rack. He then walked inside the school.

An evil shadow smirked behind a wall.

* * *

After class.

"Hm?" Johan ransacked the umbrella rack. "Where did my umbrella go?"

Swallowing a smirk, Manjoume approached him. He had changed into a leather coat, royal blue collared shirt, pressed pants and short python boots. He retrieved his own umbrella, a black one decorated with gray gothic crosses.

"You forgot your umbrella on a rainy day? You're hopeless, geez," he said, opening his. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Um… Thank you," Johan said, as he started walking under the rain with Manjoume. "Let me hold it for you," he took the umbrella in his hand.

"As you wish…" Manjoume said.

Johan stole a glance at him before looking to the front. 'He's really handsome… And he dresses so smartly…' He walked some more, before stealing another look. Manjoume looked at him as well. He averted his sight. 'I have been thinking—could it be? The one time he showed me his underwear… And that other time in the library… Does he like me? But…' he shook his head. 'I'm not sure what to think… But if he confesses, I'll surely say yes!'

They had walked a few yards when the umbrella hit Manjoume's temple.

"Ouch," he moaned, rubbing it.

A few yards later, he received another hit.

"Ouch! Again?!" he glared at Johan, ready to let out a couple of curses—

Johan's opposite shoulder was wet. He was tilting the umbrella so Manjoume would get most of the coverage.

Manjoume checked his own opposite shoulder. It was completely dry. Subtly, he tilted the umbrella straight.

'I hope… I hope his home is far away…'

* * *

"Well, here is my house," Johan said, in front of a common, generic building.

Manjoume took a brief look at it. 'Sure, I would have bet my own life his house was not a masterpiece of design. I'll still bet my life it's just the same way inside as it is outside.'

"Okay…" Manjoume took back his umbrella and held it out. 'Invite me in already, slowpoke!'

Johan stared at him back. 'I wonder if it's okay to ask him to come in…'

Suddenly, the front door opened. In it was—a totally naked man!

"Brother! Cover yourself up, will you!" Johan screamed.

"Huh? Johan! You brought a boy! And he's a total cutie! Well done!" he hugged Johan, making him stumble. "I was starting to worry about you!"

"Brother! You have no shame!" Johan squealed.

"Come on in," the man shoved Johan inside, and gestured for Manjoume to follow.

'What? Brother? He's pretty hot, too… So Johan is used to getting hugs from hot men? Naked hot men?' Manjoume blinked as he entered.

* * *

"Sorry about that. Johan has a thing against nudity, you know," the man said, now fully dressed in a gray turtleneck and light blue jeans.

'Does he? Unacceptable!' Manjoume thought.

"Only with you, brother! Is it too much to ask you to put on a pair of shorts before opening the door?!" Johan yelped.

"I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Daichi. I am a third year student at Duel Physics. Nice to meet you."

"Manjoume…" he said.

"Manjoume, why don't we go to my room to talk?" Johan scowled.

"That mess of a room?" Daichi asked.

"Said the one who has scribbling on his room walls up to the ceiling." Johan stood up. "Ugh! I'll go clean up a bit!" He rushed off.

"So what do you like about my brother? For a stylish boy like yourself, his taste in clothing leaves a lot to be desired, right? He's also an airhead, very introverted, has zero social skills, he prefers to talk to animals rather than people, and is probably the biggest spaz ever born on Earth. But you know, he's very kind and nice."

"I know he's nice…" Manjoume murmured.

Daichi smiled. "I have always been afraid that nobody would want him because he's weird… But I'm sure he'll make you very happy."

Manjoume shyly nodded. "I have felt the same ever since I met him…" 'Just ten minutes of happiness, though…'

"Oh?" He looked at Manjoume for a moment, a sweet expression on his face, then took out his PDA. "Okay…"

Manjoume watched as he made a voice mail. "Mom? I'll go out to buy that kind of rice they sell cheap at downtown. When are you coming back? Aha…" He snapped his PDA close. "Well, our parents won't be back in two hours, and I'm going out for about that time, too." He grabbed a wallet and put on his shoes. "Take good care of Johan. See you later!"

"Brother? Huh? Where did Daichi go?" Johan asked, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. He had changed into a comfortable white T-shirt and dark sweatpants, of a very undefined color.

"He left. He and your parents will be back in a couple of hours," Manjoume said, very serious.

"Eh?! He left?!" Johan gulped, receiving the full impact of the information. "Uh… d-do you want to go to my room?" he said, pointing at it.

'This is it!' Manjoume's black eyes gleamed golden.

* * *

Johan and Manjoume sat on Johan's room's floor, side by side, looking to the front. His living space was just a heap of the things he owned. Manjoume guessed it had been a huge mess just a few minutes ago. There was nothing there that could own the title of 'decoration style'. Even more, there were a couple of really odd things Manjoume didn't dare to ask what they were.

'Well, I guess it could be worse… It's not like I'm marrying this guy, anyway. In a few minutes, I won't need him anymore,' he thought, looking at Johan slyly out of the corner of the eye. 'Fine—where do I begin, now?'

"I-I'll go get something to drink," Johan said, suddenly standing up and leaving.

'Okay, this time I'm not nervous,' Manjoume thought, lazily stretching on the floor and adopting a sexy pose. 'Heh heh, just imagine the look in Johan's face when he sees this embodiment of sexiness…' After a few seconds, he decided to send a voice mail.

"Haou…"

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy," Haou spoke.

"Huh? Where are you? I hear a lot of people."

"At Big Fat Pharmacy Store—"

"What are you buying?"

"None of your business," he abruptly cut off.

"Heh heh," Manjoume smirked. "He doesn't want to tell me, huh? Ha ha ha," he leaned back. "I bet he's buying this… and this… and this… and this… and…" suddenly, his face lost all color. "Oh no… oh no… oh no! I forgot to buy condoms!"

"I have mineral water, cola and milk, what do you want?" Johan said, finding Manjoume half-dead, sprawled in the middle of the room. "Manjoume, you okay?"

He composed himself in half second. "Ahh, I'm fine! Water is okay!"

Johan left again. Manjoume let himself slide against the wall he'd previously been against.

"I can't believe—I fucked up again—" he said to himself, but a few seconds later, he straightened. "But no matter! Even if we can't fuck, at least I'll get a kiss! People first kiss, right?"

"Here—it's a little cold, I hope you don't mind," Johan gave him a glass of water.

"Thanks…" Manjoume slowly drank the mineral water—Johan was right, it was pretty cold—while looking at him out of the corner of the eye. As he finished, he smiled to himself. He left the glass aside.

"M-Manjoume?" Johan asked as the raven haired walked to him in all fours, like a cat would do. Manjoume dedicated him one tiny little smile before sitting on his lap.

Johan gulped. The raven haired moved one hand to the soft apricot cheek, caressing it for a moment before leaning in. Johan's face was deliciously tinted in pink, his light green eyes filled with emotion. He was really beautiful, truly worthy of his first kiss. Those sea-colored eyes delicately closed, awaiting Manjoume's move.

But something poked Manjoume. Annoyingly enough that he had to look at it.

His face turned a million different colors when he saw it.

Manjoume had always been proud of his endowments, looking for any chance to compare himself to the other boys and outshine them.

But here, in front of him—Johan's crotch had turned into a towering tent of pornographic measurements.

"Wh-wh-what's that?!" Manjoume cried, pointing at it. "Waah!" he shoved Johan away, grabbed his bag, hastily put on his boots and ran away from his house.

"Manjoume!"

To be continued!

* * *

This chapter's epilogue

"Ugh… Goddammit… I hate summer…" Haou groaned as he administrated the eye drops he had just bought to himself. "I need to start wearing sunglasses…"


	5. Chapter 5: At the Hot Springs

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

Chapter 5: At the Hot Springs

"I just—can't believe you," Haou said, shaking his head. "No—unbelievable is believable, in your case."

He stared as Manjoume sobbed.

"What are you going to do when it comes to the real thing?"

"But—it's huge! I'm big myself, but his is—how can I explain? Like a porn actor!" He grabbed Haou's jacket. "I can't do it with someone like that! He'll rip me apart!"

"That's not it." 'My, I didn't know he was a wimp, too…'

"Maybe when I have already gotten a hundred lovers it'll fit, but now…" Manjoume shuddered.

"I thought you looked for sex-related stuff all the time—do some fucking research!" Haou sighed, and then watched as Johan entered the classroom.

Manjoume looked at him. And Johan averted his sight. He looked somehow hurt.

"Haoooou…" Manjoume said, miserably. "What am I going to do… And the holidays are starting… I won't see him again in a lot…"

"Worthless…" Haou murmured.

* * *

"Hey, Johan," Haou called him after class.

"Uh, hey."

"Are you doing something next weekend? Manjoume, my boyfriend and I are going to the hot springs. Would you like to come with us?"

Johan looked at Manjoume, who was staring at him behind Haou—with that intensity only he was capable of.

"I…"

"Will you, Johan?" Haou winked seductively at him, making Johan blush.

"Uh, yeah."

Manjoume gritted his teeth and shoved Haou aside. He then made a killer glare to Johan.

"Uh, no, I won't!" Johan yelped.

"You won't?" Manjoume sobbed, making huge, teary cat eyes.

"Eh?"

"He's hard to understand…" Haou sweatdropped.

Johan fidgeted for a second. Then he looked away and started walking slowly. "I guess I could go after all…"

Manjoume cutely smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, Haou!" Manjoume smiled. "This is going to be a success. I'll get to show him my beautiful body, and look what I got!" He showed him his PDA. "I downloaded this file: 'The 100 biggest penises of the world'. Now I won't be nervous when I look at him. Huh, look! Is this for real?!" he said, shoving a photo on Haou's face.

The golden eyed boy brushed him off.

"By the way," Manjoume said as he saved his PDA, "I almost forgot you have a boyfriend. You don't speak much about him, do you?"

"Really? I guess I don't," Haou said, looking to the side.

"Tell me, how was your first time? Did you do it with your mouth? Did you try a sixty-nine?" Manjoume started following Haou around as he hastened his pace. "Who did who? Was he gasping? Did you turn off the lights? Haooooooou! I want to know!"

'This is exactly why I don't talk about him.'

* * *

'Been a long while since my last visit to a hot spring,' Manjoume thought, lying face-up on his bed. 'You need to wear just a tiny, little, small towel around your waist… But maybe…'

In his mind, a scene started playing.

_Johan was sitting at his side, on the border of the hot spring, completely naked._

"_Towel? Towels are for wimps!" he smirked. "Take off yours!" he harshly pulled off the scanty thing that separated Manjoume from total nudity._

'Is he—this kind of guy…?' Manjoume thought, feeling his pants tighten severely.

Fubuki walked by Manjoume's door. 'Twenty minutes and not a single sound… What is he doing?'

"Huff… Huff…" Manjoume cleaned his sweaty hand with a tissue before typing on his computer.

"The incorrect way to tie a towel," the page read. "If you tie it like this, it will surely come off!"

Manjoume squealed, blushing.

"Good! Now all I have to do is to buy condoms!"

Haou's PDA rang.

"Haou? Will you accompany me to buy the same you did the other day at Big Fat Pharmacy?"

Haou's eyebrow raised disdainedly. "I didn't tell you what I bought."

"Condoms, right? Hey, don't hang!"

"It was _not _condoms, you…! Go buy them on your own!" Haou hanged.

"Well, who needs you!" Manjoume said, grabbing his credit card and heading out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Johan's place…

'Manjoume…' Johan thought, lying on his back. 'What he did hurt, but maybe I scared him? He's so confusing… Oh well. So Haou invited me to the hot springs—on a double date? I guess that means Manjoume wants to make up with me…'

He shifted position. 'Manjoume… He's so cute. Will I see him in just a small hot spring towel?' he made a little smile.

"Hey, Johan! Your friend Giese is here!" Daichi said, showing at the door, completely naked but for a small towel.

'Now this is someone I _don't _want to see in a small towel,' Johan thought.

"Phew! Now that's a hot bro you got there," Giese said, ogling Daichi up and down as he left. "How's it been, Johan?" he asked, sitting on the floor.

"Not much. You?"

"Nothing," he grabbed one of Johan's magazines on a pile. "Don't have any plans for this weekend, so I'm just drifting around."

"Huh."

"Look, here it says guys should always carry a condom in their wallet in summer. Not that it has anything to do with you."

"Neither with you," Johan lowered his eyelids.

"I wonder how is Manjoume Thunder doing these days," he said, looking up.

'Huh? What's this, all of a sudden?!' Johan thought, panicked.

"A beauty like him must be dating lots of hot guys—and burning rubber like a Formula One racer," he said, shrugging.

"Go away!" Johan yelped.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Big Fat Pharmacy…

"Hmm…" Manjoume looked at a box of condoms. "This one has water drops-like texture…"

"Excuse me, mister…" an employee spoke, timidly. "May I help you?"

"What makes you think I need help?" Manjoume smirked.

"Well, it's only you've been browsing the condoms section for half an hour now…" he blushed.

"Hm, sure, your variety is excellent, I just can't decide…" he said as if he spoke of fine winery. "I just have one little doubt I hope you will be able to reply to…"

"S-sure, no problem,"

"My latest lover is really huge. These nominal size condoms won't do for him, right?"

"You-you got the LL section right there…" the clerk pointed to a corner, blushing profusely.

"LL? Right. I think they'll do," Manjoume said, examining a box from said corner. "They have to accommodate both length and girth. Do they do this?"

"I-I think you'll find them to be of excellent quality, sir," the employee sweatdropped.

"Excellent. I'll take a box of each variety," Manjoume said, filling up his basket. 'They all look so good… Scented? Whee!'

"Th-thank you…" the clerk nodded, shaking.

'Ha!' Manjoume thought, smirking, as he exited the store. 'That guy must think I'm a complete professional right now!'

Just as Manjoume turned the corner, Johan appeared on the opposite corner.

"Manjoume is not like that! …I think," he walked down the lane, frowning. 'But to be on the safe side… Having some c-condoms handy is not a bad idea."

Nervously, Johan entered the pharmacy.

"I can't believe that boy! Speaking so loudly about condoms and then buying a yearly supply of them! Youths these days!" an old woman said.

A young woman with a little kid shook her head. "It was a very pretty boy. Can't you tell? He must have been a prostitute. Still, I had to cover my kid's ears when he spoke like that," Johan observed that the woman was covering the kids' ears as she spoke.

They turned to Johan as he walked inside—dubiously.

"Sorry, Manjoume!" he said, as he ran back to his home. "I'm years too early for this!"

* * *

And hot springs day finally came!

"Wow!" every man at the springs turned as Manjoume walked by in a small towel.

"Hahahahahaha! Everyone turns to look at me! That's my style!" Manjoume smirked. "Johan, bow before me!"

He approached Johan, who was also wearing a small towel at the side of the pool.

And the raven haired couldn't help but gulp. He had always seen Johan in school uniform, or in his underdressed, casual outfit, and he always thought he was skinny.

He never imagined what he actually looked like—muscular, shapely body, that rippled deliciously with his every move, under his light apricot skin. Broad shoulders, muscular chest, huge biceps, a perfect six-pack, shapely legs.

"Ugh! It is I the one that is bowing!" Manjoume growled as he forced his erection down.

"Hm? Oh!" Johan looked at Manjoume as he grabbed his crotch with both hands. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Manjoume said, finally dominating his body. He sat at Johan's side, letting himself drop on his back.

Johan looked at him. Manjoume was not nearly as muscular as him, but his perfect, milky skin adhered tightly to his slender, V-shaped body, with wide shoulders and chest (his chest was anything but slender!), long thin legs, and a small waist that would awaken the envy of most girls. He felt himself blushing.

Manjoume, on the other hand, had his cheeks tinted a contrasting tomato red. 'This is it… I want him now!' he thought, gasping lowly.

He lightly smirked as he enticingly grabbed Johan's arm.

"Manjoume." A cold voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why, hello, Haou," Johan said.

"Hey." Haou snatched Manjoume away from Johan. "Sex-oriented behavior is prohibited today."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

He glared at him. "My boyfriend's here. Don't try to make him anything more than your friend, got it? Otherwise, I'll cut off your balls and wear them as a keychain charm."

"But he's a guy… Wait, what the heck do you think I am?!" Manjoume screamed.

The tall guy behind Haou cutely smiled. 'He has a killer smile,' Manjoume thought, 'nice body, too!'

"Hi, I'm James "Crocodile" Cook. You can call me Jim."

"Yo. Nice to meetcha," Manjoume said.

"He's from South Academia," Haou explained.

Johan stood up and approached the group. 'Huh? Manjoume is staring at him?'

'What do I do if Manjoume falls for Jim?' Haou thought. 'Or am I overthinking things?' He looked at Manjoume, whose stare was fixed on the tall man.

'South Academia?!' Manjoume thought. 'He must know some super exotic techniques to use in bed! Things I can't even dream of! I want to ask him so bad! But I can't because sex-oriented behavior is prohibited today!' he innerly sobbed. 'And how was their first time? Did they do sixty-nine? Did he bury his pretty face on Haou's bush? Won't it be hard to do sixty-nine with such height difference? Is he tanned, or his skin is naturally that color? Meaning, is his dick light or dark? At South Academia, did he—'

* * *

"What can I do besides sex?!" Manjoume asked Haou, inside the toilet stall.

"_SWIM!_" Haou screamed.

Manjoume punched the palm of his left hand. "I see!"

* * *

"Johan, let's swim!" Manjoume said, offering his hand to him.

"Uh—okay." Johan stood up.

Manjoume smiled as Johan took his hand, feeling a small jolt running up his body. 'Never tried to hold his hand before… But, this feels really nice!'

He looked at Johan's warm sea-colored eyes, that were reflecting the shine of the water. He was so pretty… He turned, and they started running on the water, laughing.

'Wow… Manjoume is really pretty when he smiles… First time I see him like this,' Johan smiled as well. 'We have been close, but never held hands like this, either…' He caught a glimpse of Haou and Jim playing in the water as well. Then Haou turned to hug Jim. 'They are so lovey-dovey… Wonder when will we get like that with Manjoume…'

The raven haired playfully tossed water at Johan, who paid him back. Then, they started running and swimming again. To Johan's surprise, Manjoume's hair didn't go down even when drenched. To Manjoume's surprise, Johan's didn't either.

"Trap card, flip down!" Manjoume said, playfully shoving Johan to the water.

"Ah! Turn end!" Johan said, tackling Manjoume to the water as well.

"My turn now!" Manjoume said, play-wrestling with Johan in the water.

"Hahahahahaha!" they both laughed as they rolled on the shallow water.

'Johan's body is so hard…' Manjoume thought as he stopped on top of him, and started assaulting him with water again, smiling widely.

Johan grabbed Manjoume by a thigh, making him lose balance and splash on the spring. 'I thought he would be very uptight… But he's really nice to hang around with… Maybe we could become more than friends?'

* * *

"Ahaha, that was fun," Manjoume dried his hair with a towel. "Even if we didn't have sex or anything. But I think the plan is going well. Next time, we'll have sex for sure," he said as he dressed up again. "Johan can't just resist me."

He looked at the bathroom's mirror, catching a glimpse of Johan talking to Haou, who had his back turned to him, outside the stall.

"Time to go home." He went to retrieve his bag, and headed outside. Johan was now alone. "I'm going back." He blushed as he continued. "That was fun."

"I think it was fun, too." Johan said, lips curved up. "I'll see you later, Manjoume." Timidly, he leaned over and kissed his cheek. The raven haired blushed further.

"I'll go say bye to Haou," he said, harshly walking away.

Johan smiled. 'Cute…'

He found him on a faraway rock, Jim cuddling him in his arms.

"Later, Haou—and thanks. It was good. Johan and I feel closer, now."

The golden eyed boy curved his lips up, the closest he ever came to a smile. "Glad I could be of help."

"By the way, what were you talking about with Johan earlier?"

"Huh? When?"

"A few minutes ago, outside the bathroom."

"Huh? You must be mistaken," Haou said. "I didn't leave this spot for half hour, at least."

"That's true," Jim said. "We've been cuddling for a long while, now."

"And I didn't talk to Johan at all today, except in front of you."

"That's weird…" Manjoume frowned.

"You must be tired," Jim said. "It's been a long fun day. Maybe you should be calling it an early night, now."

Manjoume didn't reply. Something about this left him a bad taste in his mouth… Maybe it was just his imagination…

To be continued!

Zephyr: Yeah, this is why I said in the first chapter's notes that the story would not always be following the BH storyline. I used maybe a 30% here. The rest was all invented by me. It didn't fit the GX characters at all, so I wrote most of the chapter around it.

HaouJim= one of the hottest GX couples ever. 0.0

On a side note, I got the LL size condoms reference from the BH manga. I suppose it means something like "extra large", but I couldn't find any chart or article about it to confirm it, so just grin and nod.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rival Appears!

Thanks for the new fave+follow!

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 6: A Rival Appears!

"Aaaaaah, the holidays are over," Giese said, resting his elbow boredly on the desk at class. "And nothing happened."

"Nothing happened for me, either," Johan said. 'Except for that day…'

"Huh?" Giese glared at him. "Why are you grinning?" He grabbed Johan by his shirt's collar. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Johan said.

"Did someone confess to you? Did you kiss? Don't tell me you…"

"No!" Johan sobbed.

"Sigh…" the teal haired rested his arms on his desk, as Manjoume entered class. He sat at his side.

"Johan!"

"Eh?" he lifted his head to look at him.

"Good morning!"

"Eh?!" Manjoume's blinding smile made Johan lose half of his life points! "G-good morning!" he said, averting his sight while blushing.

While still keeping a cute face, he gloated inside. 'Hahahaha… virgins are so cute…'

/_You're a virgin yourself…/_

"Good morning, Manjoume," Haou looked at him with a slightly elated face.

"Yo, Haou."

"It's nice to see you two so lovey-dovey."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! I don't like him or anything! I just need him to lose my virginity, that's all!"

Haou dropped a hand. "It's easy to understand. But, you know, Johan may be a good choice for a first sex."

The raven haired's face lit up. "Ah! Really?"

"He doesn't seem like the kind who'll treat you roughly or laugh at you because you're a virgin. Jim, too, said he looked like a nice, decent guy."

"What did Jim say about me?" he asked, pointing to his face.

Haou looked at the side, remembering Jim's words: "You seem to have a hard time befriending that boy," Jim said, gesturing wildly, "but be strong. Good luck!"

The golden eyed boy looked further. "Not much."

"Eh?" Manjoume looked puzzled.

'So I got Haou and Jim's seal of approval. Johan will take my virginity, and once that is done, I'll move right to the next guy. Everything is going as planned,' Manjoume thought. 'Today we have that stupid library job after class again. I'll surely make my move. This time, Johan will be mine!' he smiled.

Checking that the teacher wasn't looking his way, he took out his PDA and looked at it secretly. 'Okay, picture number ninety-five… Huh, gross. Ninety-six… I don't like this color. Ninety-seven… This one looks nice! Ninety-eight… Not that impressive. Ninety-nine… Haven't I seen this one before? And hundred… Not bad.' He let out a proud sigh. 'I've learned a lot as I disciplined myself.'

* * *

He walked to the library after class. 'Well, it's not like I have to hurry or anything. We've come pretty close, and the only hot guy he is close to is his brother. I can take it—'

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Haou talk to Johan just outside the library. But there was something weird. Something weird in Haou's body language. He discreetly walked behind a column to eavesdrop on them. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard him speak. While Haou's voice was some kind of creepy monotone that only raised in pitch when he screamed, this boy's voice was fast and lively.

It was not Haou.

Who the hell was it, then?

"Look, this should work," he said as he held out a few cards as he rested his arm over Johan's shoulders. Manjoume's eye twitched.

Johan took the cards in his hands. "Dark World Dealings, Hand Collapse, Card Destruction—and Fusion Gate?" he raised an eyebrow. "I don't need any effect to remove anything from the game. Or to fuse, for that matter."

"Oh, no, I got that mixed up in there!" he said, blushing, as he checked his card holder.

'An idiot version of Haou?!' Manjoume thought. Looking carefully, this guy also had darker eyes—but he did look way too similar to his friend.

"Heeeeere. How about this."

"Morphing Jar. Okay. This should do."

"I'm glad." The stranger made a cute smile to Johan.

"Shall we go?" and both boys walked to the library, arms hugging each other's shoulders.

"_Hey! What's going on in here?!" Manjoume screamed, slamming the door of the library open._

* * *

"…is what I would have liked to do," he moaned, sitting after class in front of Haou.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you I don't have any siblings or cousins," Haou said. "But is he Johan's boyfriend? He would have told us at the springs, wouldn't he?"

"That crap _was _at the springs!" Manjoume said, hurling his book against the window. "Damn Johan two-timer!"

"Maybe they're just friends? I think all of this is a misunderstanding."

"He works at the library, too! He did that to get close to Johan, I'm sure!"

"You work at the library and do it to get close to Johan, too," Haou said.

"We've been on a date! We've become so close! And yet, and yet… he isn't falling for me!" Manjoume sobbed.

"Well, only one way to know," Haou said, standing up. "Let's ask him directly!" he pulled Manjoume by the arm.

"Eh?! No, Haou, don't!" Manjoume complained as Haou pushed him down the corridor.

"Don't you want to know?"

"Stop it! Besides, if you meet your double, you'll die in five days!"

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Haou asked.

"Ah!" Manjoume squeaked as he saw Johan and the stranger walk outside. They both quickly hid behind a column.

"I don't need to ask if that is him," Haou said. "He looks a lot like me." He tilted his head. "He doesn't look bad at Johan's side."

"Haou!"

"Shh."

"Well then, I'll see you tonight at your home," the stranger said.

"Sure!" Johan smiled.

"Tonight—at your home?!" Haou startled. He turned to look at Manjoume, who had turned into a stone statue. "He didn't say they were dating, right? Eh, right?"

* * *

"Hello, Haou. Huh? Is brother all right?" Fubuki asked as Haou dragged Manjoume's limp body inside his house.

"He'll be fine in a little while," Haou said.

"Oh well. Ask me if you need anything," Fubuki said, enjoying a popsicle as he walked away.

When Haou carried Manjoume inside his room, he furiously revived.

"Johan no bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed, destroying everything that was nearby him. "You worthless excuse of a clumsy, trashy guy, dare to do this to meeeeeeeee!"

"He would have told us when I invited him to the hot springs," Haou said.

"After all my approaches, you're not having sex with me, but with that stupid, crappy-looking nobody!"

"What did you say…?" Haou glared at him.

"I'm going to kill him! Stab him with a knife, over and over and over, and then… Feed him to the sharks!"

"Shut up," Haou said, raising an eyebrow.

"Or better—I'll push him into the ocean with a ball and chain!"

"Can you stop talking about assassination? Better, stop talking at all," Haou said. He thought for a second, then stood up. "Okay. Let's go to Johan's house."

"What?!" Manjoume grimaced.

"Don't you want to see what's going on?"

Manjoume slowly stood up. "I want to know… But…" He slowly walked to the bathroom. "I'm afraid to…"

Haou raised an eyebrow as Manjoume exited the bathroom, wearing a large blond afro wig, sunglasses, a flowery shirt and flared jeans. "—but I am not that afraid."

* * *

Manjoume (in normal clothing) and Haou walked to Johan's house, as the sun was setting.

"Are we really going to spy on him… What shall I do… There could be a lot of drama…"

"You don't care if Johan is taken from you?"

Manjoume perked up. "What?"

"Don't worry; I'll be with you all the way."

"Haou…" Manjoume's eyelids half-dropped. "You look like you're pleased with something."

"Not at all." Haou averted his face, blushing.

"Here it is," Manjoume said, as Haou and him discreetly ducked behind a fence on the opposite side of the street.

"Huh, quite common and plain living quarters," the golden-eyed boy said. "Not that I was expecting differently for Johan…"

'Johan…' the raven haired thought, lightly pulling his left sleeve. 'I had thought it was a given he is a virgin, but now I can't be sure…'"Ah! There he is!"

Manjoume perked up as he saw Haou's doppelganger turn the corner and walk to Johan's house. He stood in front of it, and rang the bell.

"What a slut!" Manjoume roared.

To be continued!

Zephyr: On a funny note, the name of this chapter is both the name of the BH chapter I used the script from, and the name of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Card.


	7. Chapter 7: Virgin Attack!

Thanks for the fave+follow! Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

Chapter 7: Virgin Attack!

"Calm down, Manjoume," Haou said.

"I'll calm down once he's dead! Damn motherfucker slut! How on Earth can Johan prefer him to meeeeeeeeeee?!"

"Yeah… I, too, wonder about that," Haou raised an eyebrow.

"And why the fuck is Johan doing it and I'm not?!" he pulled his deep black hair. "It's not fair! Not fair at all!" he controlled himself for a second to look at the boy in front of the house. "Look at him! He's carrying a bag! I bet he has condoms and a change of clothing in it!"

Haou looked. "Uh, sure. In a supermarket bag with raw fish?"

"Huh?" Manjoume looked at it again. Haou was right? And a second later, an elder couple turned the corner and joined Haou's lookalike in front of Johan's house.

"Good evening!" Daichi said as he opened the door.

"Evening!" the older man at Haou's doppelganger's side greeted.

"Good evening!" the woman said.

"Yo, Daichi!" the boy said.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" Daichi smiled, as they all headed inside.

Manjoume frowned at Haou. "What's going on?"

"Let's take a closer look," Haou said, and Manjoume nodded.

They crossed the street and circled Johan's house until they managed to find a spot where they could look at its tiny backyard. In it were Johan, an older woman and an older man, no doubt Johan and Daichi's parents. The newcomers soon entered the place, together with Daichi. Haou's double quickly set some premade food on their grill.

"Ebi fry…?" Manjoume asked.

Haou said nothing, swallowing his drool.

"Hm? There are some poor kids," Daichi said, after eating some of his food. He then walked to the place Manjoume and Haou were hiding. It was too late to run.

"Manjoume…?"

"Shhhh! Shhhhhhh!"

He rested his back against the wall. "What are you doing here…" he whispered.

"Well…" Manjoume looked at Haou, and then at Daichi. "Daichi! Why did you tell me Johan had nobody? _Who the hell is he?!_" he pointed at Haou's double.

Daichi took out a paper napkin and carefully wiped the happiness tears falling down his eyes. "Manjoume-chan, you're even stalking Johan…"

"What? Stalking?! Am I a stalker?!"

"That's right," Haou dryly said.

"Come with me," Daichi said as he left the backyard. Some seconds later, he appeared at the front door.

He walked both boys to the corner. "There—that's the Yuki family's home. Our families have been friends for a long while. Judai and Johan had known each other since elementary school."

"What? So, he's Johan's childhood friend?!"

A scene played in Manjoume's head.

_Little kids Johan and Judai were playing card games on Johan's room's floor._

"_What shall we play next? How about we play doctor?" Johan asked, opening Judai's pants._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Manjoume screamed, grabbing his head.

Daichi blinked. "Manjoume?"

"Don't mind him; this happens often," Haou said.

* * *

"Here; this ebi fry is for you," Judai said.

"Thank you," Johan said, accepting the small dish. "It's really good!"

"Is it? I'm glad…" Judai blushed.

"Yeah." Johan put the plate on the table. "I haven't told you this before, but…" Johan got closer to Judai, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?!" Manjoume's heart skipped a beat.

The teal haired cutely smiled. "You make it so well… You really love ebi fry, don't you?"

"Uh… Oh, yes I do…" Judai said, blushing even more.

"Judai likes ebi fry so much he became an expert at making it," one of the older men said.

"He really doesn't notice…?" Manjoume moaned.

"It's been like this for ten years now, so don't worry!" Daichi smiled.

"Both brothers are dense…" Manjoume whispered to Haou.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Ten years… This twin of mine sure is diligent," Haou said, as they walked back.

"Well, who cares! I'm better than him!" Manjoume spat.

"He is a little clumsy, but cute nonetheless… He seems to have a gentle personality, and be good at cooking… On the other hand, there is a boastful, aggressive beauty who can't do anything but trying to seduce with his body…"

"What? Me?! Is that supposed to be me?!" Manjoume screamed.

"And looks like Johan doesn't notice anything at all… Well, he is so stupid that he didn't understand anything even with all your moves…"

"Sigh…"

"But maybe he isn't as dense as we think… If Judai confessed, things might move quickly between them."

"Aaaaah!" Manjoume screamed.

* * *

Manjoume sprawled himself on his bed, in his cute and comfortable short pajamas with a panda face.

"I guess I can always look for another guy…" He turned on the bed to his side. "I don't really care about Johan anyway…"

Frowning, he took out a voodoo doll that looked like Johan, and a hammer.

"I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care!" he screamed as he hammered the doll. With all his might, he sent it flying through the window with a kick as the coup of grace.

Fubuki looked at him as he checked on the noise Manjoume was making, an eyebrow raised.

The raven haired straightened and headed to the kitchen. "What's with that boy?! Even I can make ebi fry!" he said as he took out the ingredients and started cooking.

But he stopped. "No… Capturing a guy's heart with cooking is the method of unpopular people… That's why I don't do it," he said as he left the kitchen.

Fubuki grimaced as he looked at the unthinkable mess Manjoume had made in an attempt to cook. He waved the black smoke clouds that filled the kitchen, and then headed to his room.

"Is something the matter, brother?" he asked.

"Oh—Fubuki," Manjoume said. 'I don't want to ask him because he's popular… But I need some advice…' "It's about my friend."

'His friend?' Fubuki thought.

"The guy he likes turned out to be amazingly popular, even though he's an underdressed, idiotic nobody."

Fubuki smiled. "Being chosen by many people is very fortunate for a guy! So what?"

"What's the way to win?" Manjoume whispered.

"You want to know how to make a guy like you, even if you haven't even kissed him?"

"I'd like to kiss him if I could…" Manjoume sobbed. "I really can't lose him!"

"Well then, I think it's quite simple. You just need to present your relationship as an established fact."

"Uh? Advising this to your brother…"

"Weren't we talking about your friend?"

* * *

"That's right," Manjoume said, locking himself in his room. "Ten years old bonds are nothing compared to this plan."

He made a cool pose in front of his mirror, radiant pale skin sparkling stars off. "Of course—my natural charms will make—" he made another cool pose, turning his back at the mirror, "—Johan surrender to me!"

He left himself drop on the floor. "If I could, I would have done it long ago…"

* * *

The next day…

"Hello, Manjoume," Johan said, as he sat at his side in class.

In response, Manjoume just glared at him.

"Yesterday we had library duty. Did you forget?"

"Does he hate me?" he asked, blushing, to Haou.

"The tables have turned…" Haou said.

* * *

"Haou," Manjoume said, leaving class, "take care of my stuff for a while."

"Hm? You need to use the bathroom?"

"Here goes nothing," he said.

"Eh?"

"Here goes nothing!" he screamed. "I don't want to hesitate anymore. I'll talk to the idiot version of you directly. And we'll have a showdown!"

A scene played in Manjoume's head.

_Manjoume, dressed like a king, looked down at Judai, dressed like a beggar, as a cruel smirk played on his pale lips._

"_You thought of challenging me, scum? You're a hundred years too early!"_

"_I am extremely sorry!" Judai said, in all fours in front of him. "I didn't know my place! I won't try laying my hands on Johan ever again!" he bowed his forehead to the floor._

"_Hahaha… Hahahahahahaha!" Manjoume gloated._

"He's way—too evil!" Haou whispered as Manjoume strutted away.

To be continued!

Zephyr: Hmm… I have seen a bunch of Manjoume fics where he's depicted as a terrific cook… While we have no way of knowing, I am of the opinion that, being rich and working hard at dueling, he really doesn't have much interest in making food… He likes eating fancy food, not make it. Anyway, this is an alternative universe, and his cooking here is more 'terrifying' than 'terrific'. See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The VIP Insect Club

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Manjoume's delusion_

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 8: The VIP Insect Club

Manjoume waited outside a classroom at the end of a school hall, as he looked around, an impatient tap on his right feet.

'Ah! There he is!' he thought, as Judai walked through the door, followed by another guy.

"Thank you, Judai. With these cards, I'm sure to pass the test next week," he said.

"No problem at all, Hayato!" Judai smiled. "I hope you do well in the test!"

'Guh, even his friends are as vulgar as he is,' Manjoume grimaced, and followed Judai with the sight. 'Great, now he's all alone. First, I'll smash his face in,' he smirked, as he walked behind the brown-haired boy like a predator.

He followed him for a few steps, and then said, "Hey, you!" as he aimed to grab him by the ear.

Judai turned around, Manjoume's hand meeting just strands of brown hair.

'Gah! Where's his ear?!' Manjoume thought—not realizing he had set foot on the edge of an almost invisible step. "Waaah!" he yelped as he slipped, landing on his butt.

"Aaaah! Are you okay?!" Judai asked.

"Ouch…" Manjoume made a mien.

"Let me help you up, Manjoume," he said, lifting him by the arm.

"Manjoume Thunder!" the raven haired roared. "Wait a second, how do you know who I am?"

"Everybody knows about you, Thunder—the duelist who's both extremely talented and handsome!"

"Aw, really?" Manjoume sneered, preening his spiky hair for a second, but he stopped. 'Crap—I got led on.'

He took a breath before staring into Judai's large, innocent brown eyes. "Uh—right… Judai Yuki?"

Slender brown eyebrows lifted. "You know about me?"

Malicious black eyes fixed on Judai's. "You're very close to Johan, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Judai blushed. "Eh?!"

"I saw you—helping him fixing his deck. You like him, don't you?"

Judai's reaction wasn't anything of what Manjoume expected. Suddenly, his semblance turned sad, and he looked away. "It doesn't matter…"

Manjoume's eyebrows lifted. "What?"

"Johan—he's only interested in dueling and insects… I'm nothing but a friend to him."

"Uh? But a duelist doesn't let just any other duelist edit their deck…"

Judai's face lighted up. "Ah! That is true!" He turned to Manjoume, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Thank you! I thought Manjoume Thunder would be very hard to talk to… But you're a really nice person!"

"Uh… What?" Manjoume sweatdropped. "No, that's not what I…"

"If-if it's not too much bother… Could I ask you for advice again?"

"Eh… I…" Manjoume stuttered.

"Pretty please? I'm sure such a beautiful and talented duelist has plenty of good advice to give," Judai's eyes had a honey-colored glint in them.

* * *

Manjoume returned to his classroom, head down.

"How did it go?" Haou asked, watching Manjoume avert his face.

"I became his love advisor."

"What?!"

"We became friends," he said, hiding his blushing face further.

* * *

"As you know, the Duel Festival is coming soon," professor Chronos said to the class. "Got any ideas on the activities for this class to do?"

'I wonder how Johan feels about Judai,' Manjoume thought, glaring at the teal haired out of the corner of the eye.

"I don't know…" someone said.

"How about selling food?" someone else said.

"Professor Chronos!" Giese waved a hand from the last desk of the class. "I propose we make a café!"

Something caught Manjoume's eye. A special PDA was resting on Johan's desk.

'Huh? That is one of the PDAs with good camera they give only to students that need to take pictures.' He startled. 'What?! Don't tell me…'

A scene played in Manjoume's head.

"_Let me preserve your sensual body in film—Judai…" Johan said sensually as he readied the camera, aiming it at Judai's naked form on his room's bed._

"_Johan…" Judai stretched, adopting an erotic pose, as Johan shoot his camera from different angles._

"Ahhhh!" Manjoume blushed furiously.

"How about we make a maids' café?" a black-haired, lively girl said from the back desks.

"Noooooooooooooo! Nononononononono!" Manjoume screamed, making the whole class turn to him.

"I agree, I'm not too keen on the maids' café idea either," Chronos said.

"Then, how about a butlers' café?" the same girl said.

"Anyone besides Rei Saotome has an idea?" Chronos asked, looking around. The girl sat in defeat, hanging her head. 'What a disappointing class…' "Use a couple of brain cells and bring an idea next time!"

* * *

After class…

"Damn Johan, where are you going with that PDA?" Manjoume mused to himself as he followed Johan through the school corridors. "No—don't tell me… He's actually going to photograph Judai naked?!"

Johan walked down the stairs, and then down a corridor and into a room. Manjoume walked after him, and then he subtly opened the door of the room Johan was in to peep inside.

The teal haired noticed him almost instantly. "Manjoume?"

"Aaaah!" the raven haired startled.

"What are you doing here?"

It was useless to hide any more. Manjoume opened the door fully. "I'm not doing anything! I just happened to walk by, that's all!" he folded arms.

"But this is a dead end…"

"And what are _you _doing here, eh? And where's Judai?"

"Huh? _Judai_?"

"What's this all about?" a red haired man asked.

Manjoume looked at him. A group of people entered the room as well.

"Oh—mister Kord!" Johan said. "We were just talking."

"Well, we're going to start one of our club's meetings, so unless you want to join us—"

"Club?" Manjoume asked, demanding look fixed on Johan's eyes. "You were in a club?!"

_/He's only in it for the sex…/_

"That's right—the Entomology Club," Johan said, lightly sweatdropping.

'Sounds pretty retarded…' Manjoume thought. 'But I guess it matches Johan's personality well.'

"Why don't you join us just for today, and if you find it interesting, you're welcome to join us permanently," the man named Kord cutely smiled.

"Well—I-I guess so…" Manjoume said.

"That's great! I'll introduce you to the group," he said. "You seem to know Johan well, right?"

'Not as well as I would like…' "Y-yeah, we're acquaintanced."

"Very well. The lady is Ran Kouchou," he pointed to a purple-haired girl that reminded Manjoume of a certain Team Rocket character.

"Heya," she waved at him.

"This is Lenny," he pointed to a guy with an odd mark on his face. He didn't strike Manjoume as a particularly pleasant character.

"Hey."

"These are Weevil Underwood," he pointed at a very short glasses guy in a ridiculous attire with insects print, "and Cornholio," and at another guy that looked just the same.

"Heh heh heh," Weevil said.

"We're here through our bunghole," Cornholio said.

"What?" Manjoume grimaced.

"Never mind… And I am this club's leader, Ted Kord. You can call me 'Teddy'"

"Teddy?!" Weevil asked.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Manjoume Thunder…"

"Oh, so The Manjoume is visiting us… I hope you like it here," Ran said.

"Our club would surely get very popular if you joined us," Weevil said.

"Well then, let's start," Ted said, taking his power position.

Manjoume listened to him and the other members ramble about Insect cards and dueling. He took a card catalogue that was lying in the middle of the meeting table, that specialized on, of course, Insect-type cards and their suitable Magic and Traps. But soon, he found it boring. His fertile imagination was not fertile enough to find any sexual innuendo in any of them. Trying to remember, he couldn't recall any card of this type he could doodle on. Frustrated, he left the catalogue over the table again.

What's more, he was seated between Ted and Cornholio, Johan on the opposite side of the table and not even in front of him, so he couldn't even try any move with the teal haired. Giving up, he took out his own cards catalogue and started drawing aroused genitals on the little characters of the pic of 'Gellenduo'.

Manjoume gave a half-hearted answer as the meeting ended. Entomology wasn't his most favorite activity—though he admittedly had a thing for machine insects like Assault Cannon Beetle. He said he needed more time to decide, a declaration that was well received by the club.

Meanwhile, Johan had been given a task.

"I'm going to take pictures and collect samples for the Duel Festival. Do you want to come?" he asked Manjoume.

Manjoume's eyes shone like two jewels. 'A trip?!'

A scene played in his head.

_Johan and him, dressed in safari clothing, walked around the savanna, looking at cute insects and laughing. They soon reached the pension where they were staying, and as night fell over them, it found them cuddling in their room. Manjoume then made a move and cupped Johan's face in his hands as he knelt over him… _

_/Yeah!/_

* * *

_/…/_

"…" Manjoume's forehead became bluish as he stared at Johan. 'The park in the neighborhood…'

'Sorry, Manjoume—it's not like I have money for a trip,' Johan thought as he watched, close-by, an anthill.

Suddenly, a butterfly danced by. "Oh, wow! Look at that! Is it what I think it is…?" He checked a handbook. "It is! Look at it, Manjoume!"

Manjoume was too busy kicking a stone to check.

'Come to think of it—this is our first date alone… And I'm just looking at insects… Sorry, Manjoume.' Johan sighed. 'Well… if I'm going to work at club activities, I better do my best,' he thought, photographing the butterfly.

Manjoume turned to him, a scowl on his face. 'He should be taking pictures of me…' He made a sexy pose. 'I'll even make nude shots!' He looked to the side. 'I know Johan is a good guy, but still…'

He walked close to Johan, and coughed to get his attention.

"You know, I've become friends with Judai."

"Eh?"

"He's your childhood friend, right?"

"Ah… No, yes… but no…"

A group of people practicing Tai-chi-chuan approached them.

"Lover's talk?"

"A quarrel?"

"It's good to be young."

"Let's go this way," Johan lead Manjoume away.

They reached a solitary part of the park, both blushing.

"You see, there's nothing with Judai. We're just neighbors."

"Hmm…" Manjoume looked at him.

"He's into dueling, too, so we would often practice together, especially for the exams. What's more, I think he's had a long-distance girlfriend or something for a while."

"What… Really?"

"Yeah. He's even asked me for advice, because his girlfriend is pretty jealous when they are not together."

'Yeah… It doesn't seem there's any relationship between them,' Manjoume's lips progressively curved up. 'And looks like he hasn't really been in love with him for the past ten years… That's a relief!'

Johan looked at Manjoume's face as they kept walking by, the raven haired biting his lips to avoid many smiles to surface.

'Ah! Could it be—Manjoume's jealous?' He looked at his blushing face, and then about. 'There's nobody around here…' Suddenly, he grabbed Manjoume by the shoulders.

'Ah!' Manjoume blushed further as Johan's light eyes fixed on him, and then he delicately leaned closer. 'My first—'

"Aren't they cute?" the Tai-chi-chuan group said, appearing out of nowhere.

"So lovey dovey!"

"It's good to be young!"

"Let's go this way," Johan said, leading Manjoume into the forest.

* * *

Next day…

"Ah?!" Haou looked at the reddish mark on Manjoume's neck, slightly visible under his turtleneck. "Manjoume, you finally—"

The taller boy scowled and pulled up the turtleneck. "We went deep into the forest—and there were lots of mosquitoes…"

Haou sighed. "I see… Be careful next time…"

To be continued!

Zephyr: Finally, Rei has made her appearance! She will be getting the Misato role in the story. I wanted her to be a guy, but I couldn't find a better fit. Heh heh heh, how do you like Johan's club? I even managed to slip an Abridged Series character in it. XD Sorry that I'm mixing dub and sub names here, I will use the Japanese names for all the GX characters, but I'm not sure about the ones from the others Yu-Gi-Oh!. Oh, and for the ones that don't know, Ted Kord is/was the DC superhero Blue Beetle. A character that would fit well with the GX crew, may I add… I can't remember if there was any Insect Deck user in Zexal, but I don't want to bother going to check—nothing would make me watch Zexal again.


	9. Chapter 9:The Memories Are Too Beautiful

Thanks for the new fave!

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(F) Flashback (F)

_Either Johan or Manjoume's delusion_

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 9: The Memories Are Too Beautiful

Manjoume lifted his eyebrows in a sad expression as he slowly tasted his smooth cappuccino coffee in his kitchen. 'He should have taken pictures of me…'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Entomology Club…

'I wanted to take a photo of Manjoume, too…' Johan thought as Ted checked the pictures he'd taken. A scene played in his head.

_Manjoume leaned back against a tree in the park, undoing his shirt, and then his pants, baring his flawless pale skin. "For the sake of art, I agree…" he said as Johan readied his camera._

"Hey, kid!" Ted said.

"S-sorry! I spaced out!"

"Yeah, I was wondering why were you blushing when I told you to organize the ant pictures by chronological order." Ted mischievously smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Manjoume's house…

The handsome raven haired took out his PDA. While Johan had been busy checking the insects, Manjoume had found one of his beloved Kodak moments. He smiled as he checked the picture he'd taken, out of Johan's sight. On one of the tree branches of the park, a couple of copulating cats had been immortalized in its most feverish moment. He opened his collections and added it to the one named 'Cats'. He leisurely checked the other pics in the collection, all consisting of mating felines. 'Why can't these be me and Johan… That camera of his could be put to better use… Like, filming porn…' Manjoume thought, and smiled. A scene played in his head.

_Manjoume, lying on his back, totally naked, spread his legs in front of Johan, who was equally naked, aiming his PDA camera at him._

_The raven haired sensually smiled, biting his lower lip before letting out an aroused gasp, his hand temptingly caressing his hard, wet flesh._

'Filming porn?! Filming porn?! Kyah!'

'Brother looks so cheerful!' Fubuki thought as Manjoume walked down the corridor.

* * *

And back at Entomology Club…

Johan was now alone, editing the pictures he'd taken in the park. He remembered Manjoume's words back then.

(F) "Judai is your childhood friend, right?"

"There's nothing between us." (F)

'Well, I have masturbated to Judai a bunch of times—but I'll never admit that!' Johan frowned, blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Johan's house…

"Hmm?" Daichi answered the door, fully dressed this time. "Oh, Judai! Good evening!"

"Yo, Daichi!" he handed him a sheet of paper. "This is a circulating notice."

"Thank you very much," Daichi took it in his hands. Suddenly, memories from days past came to his mind.

(F) "Is Judai just Johan's childhood friend?!" Manjoume roared. (F)

"Hmm… Hey, Judai."

"Yeah?"

"Is there a person you like?" Daichi asked.

"Eh?!" Judai froze.

"Like—Johan, for example?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Judai started running around the neighborhood, steam coming from his face. "Nonononononononono! I don't have any feelings for Johan! Really! I don't—" he crashed against a trash can, rolling on the floor.

Daichi blinked, then smiled cutely. "I figured so."

"Y-yeeeeees…" Judai sighed in relief, standing up.

* * *

'That was… yeah, about ten years ago,' Judai thought as he returned to his home quietly. 'Johan has probably forgotten this.' He sighed. 'I hope so…'

(F) Johan's mother cutely smiled as she opened the door to their house. "Oh, hello, Judai! So nice to you to come by!"

"Hi!" Johan said, grinning adorably just behind her.

"Johan is the same age as you. I hope you get along well," the teal haired's mother smiled.

"I'll show you my room! You know, I got the new collection of Duel Monsters cards!" Johan said, grabbing Judai by the hand and leading him to his place. Judai blushed, deeply enthralled by his new and charming neighbor.

"Are you a duelist? Me too!" Judai smiled.

"Really? That's great!" Johan smiled. "Which kind of deck you like?"

"Superheroes!" Judai lifted a fist.

"Cool! My favorites are insects, and beasts—I finally got a full Insect deck with these new packs!"

"Wow!" Judai's warm eyes shone at the sight of the new card packs.

"If you like, help yourself," Johan cutely smiled, offering Judai some unopened packs. The brown-haired duelist boy's heart started beating faster. Johan was so lovely!

"Thank you… but I-I should be the one making gifts to you…"

"Don't worry about such small stuff. There are no superheroes in here, but maybe you can use the cool spells and traps."

"Thank you…" Judai blushed, accepting the packs the wonderful newcomer was giving him. (F)

'I got home very late that night… Johan was so great to talk to… I was begging my mom for more time with him… and when I returned home…'

(F) "Hey, what took you so long?" Judai's father smiled. "Yubel has been waiting forever for you."

"Eh? Yubel?" Judai asked, surprised.

"Judai found a new friend, and they seem to get along great," his mother smiled.

A second later, a nine-years-old girl appeared behind Judai's father. She did not look pleased—to say the least.

"Ah, Yubel! Judai's finally here," his father smiled. (F)

'Yubel had always been jealous of my other friends, but that night, she was especially pissed off. I didn't know she was coming, so she ended up waiting three hours for me. She made me spill out everything about Johan, and finished it with some threat…'

(F) "Judai… I tell you this for your own good… You don't need any friends besides me…"

"Oh, come on, Yubel! Johan is really nice. If you see him, you'll like him for sure. Look, he gave me these cards—"

Yubel growled and tore the cards in pieces.

"Waaah?!" Judai screamed, surprised.

"I don't want you anywhere near that boy! You heard me!" Yubel screamed.

"But—"

"No buts! If I get to know you saw him again, something bad is gonna happen. Something _very _bad," and she left the house, almost breaking the door with a slam. (F)

'And bad things did happen… Loads of trash would appear in front of my house out of nowhere… Rotten eggs and tomatoes were crashed often against the walls and door… And every day, a new graffiti would appear in my window. It always said the same: Two timer.'

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. 'Luckily, her family moved some months later, and I never saw her again… But ever since, I've been afraid of relationships… I especially fear what would happen if I got close to Johan and Yubel came back…'

* * *

Back to Johan, who was now walking home…

'It did happen once… Judai told me about that girl… She had some odd name…' He curved his shoulders. 'And Manjoume did look a little jealous… It looks like he really likes me… But why me? What did he see in me?' he thought as he opened the door to his house, finding Daichi eating salad from a huge bowl, fully naked.

"Brother! Have some shame!" Johan screamed.

"What? I'm not answering the door right now," Daichi said, as Johan walked to his room and locked the door. Letting out a sigh, he checked the insect pictures he'd taken.

One of the still unedited photos was of a butterfly. Only partly seen, a raven-haired beauty was accidentally photographed in the background. His eyes looking slightly surprised, his pale skin shining beautifully with the oblique sun rays.

'It's slightly out of focus, though…' Johan stared at it. 'Manjoume…'

He let out a moan as he opened his pants and began rubbing the tension he'd had ever since his meeting at the club. "Ah!"

_/Have some shame!/_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Manjoume's room…

Manjoume rolled under his sheets, face fully red as he vigorously jerked himself.

'Filming porn…'

To be continued!

Zephyr: Phew. Phew and more phew. Now this sure was a weird chapter in an already weird fic. All of Judai's backstory was invented by me, since the BH script didn't match the GX characters. I didn't think I would write a full chapter that was pretty much dedicated to Judai…

I don't like the way I had to put the flashbacks, but I think it was too messy otherwise… Nor I like the 'flashback' and 'end flashback' notes, so I invented this.


	10. Chapter 10: Touch

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 10: Touch

"Good morning, Manjoume," Johan said as he sat at the desk.

"Meh," was Manjoume's greeting.

"Have you decided whether to join the club or not?"

'Photographing bugs? Some club it is,' the black-haired thought.

Johan awaited his answer for some seconds. Seeing Manjoume wasn't going to reply, he continued, "After class, I'm doing the last edition to the pictures I took for the festival. You were there, too, so maybe you'd like to help?"

'What's in it for me, you asshole?' Manjoume thought. Trying to find a way out that wouldn't be exceedingly hostile, he tried to divert his attention. "So, there's another meeting today?"

"Uh, no. The rest of the members already finished, so it'll be just me—"

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Manjoume screamed while his hair reshaped into horns.

"Eh… Great, then…" Johan said, half-frozen.

* * *

"So, the others won't come today?" Manjoume asked, as both him and Johan entered the club's room.

"No. We have another reunion tomorrow, before the festival."

'Great!' Manjoume thought as he waved a fist. 'The school is pretty deserted, too. Nobody will bother us here.'

"If you have questions, just ask," Johan said, leaving his bag on the table as he turned on the computer.

'What's your favorite pose? What type of sexual play do you prefer? Do you cum quickly? What kind of—'

"Haha," Johan put on-screen a picture. "This butterfly is so rare. This pic will be the highlight of the festival," he smiled.

Manjoume smiled from behind him. 'We're all alone… Heh heh… I'm getting a little nervous…'

"Which frame would go best with it? Just a bunch of leaves, or—" Johan turned to look at Manjoume. Smoldering black eyes were fixed on his light green ones. Johan gulped and turned around again. 'Why is he looking at me like that? What is he thinking? Damn, I just don't understand him!'

Cheeks blushing, Johan turned to the computer again. 'My mind is heading straight for the gutter… But that's not what we came here for!'

_/Uh, actually, that's exactly what he came here for…/_

Manjoume got closer to Johan, looking at the teal spikes of hair, his hands extended to him…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Judai's house…

"So you became friends with Manjoume Thunder?" Hayato asked, as both Judai and him were checking cards. "What kind of person is he?"

"How do I put it…" Judai said. "At first glance, he looks haughty, but he's actually very nice. He even gave me some advice about love."

"Huh, that's amazing," Hayato said.

"I think he has a lot of experience in love."

"I agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Entomology Club…

'It's been some very long eighteen years, but finally…' he extended his hands, like claws, to Johan. 'PUSH HIM DOWN!'

Johan turned around again, to which Manjoume turned his back at him, faking disinterest. Then, Johan turned to the computer again.

'Dammit! Why am I so nervous?! I've prepared for this day all my life! Why am I chickening out?!' he thought, pulling his black spiky hair.

He swallowed, trying to find new courage inside him. 'Don't hesitate! Go!' He daringly opened his uniform, exposing most of his body, until his most intimate parts.

'Damn… I'm nervous…' Johan thought. 'Alone in a room with the cutest guy in the Academia… My hands are getting sweaty…'

"Johan…" Manjoume's slightly long nails scratched Johan's neck as he grabbed his short blue jacket—

Suddenly, Johan's PDA buzzed. Manjoume startled, making a step back—carrying the whole cable system with him. Computer and lights immediately went off.

"Ah!" Johan opened the PDA. "Hello? What is it, Mister Kord?"

"Aaah!" Manjoume gasped. It suddenly was pitch dark.

"Hey, Johan. Is your work done already?"

"I-I'll be done in ten minutes or so!"

"Very good. I'll be there in a jiffy, then, so I put the whole file together."

'Oh no!' the raven haired thought. 'Gotta scram!' He blinked. 'Is this how it feels to be an adulterer?'

"Not a problem, Mister Kord!"

"There seems to be some problem, however. Why are you so agitated?"

"Just-just need to use the bathroom!"

"Oh! Shall not entertain you more. See you later!"

"B-bye!" Johan hastily hanged. "There must be a loose plug somewhere…" he said as he bowed, touching the air in front of him.

'D-damn… another cockblock… Another unexpected cockblock!' Manjoume thought. 'Am I going to fail again? No… No!'

"Where's the plug…?' Johan said, blindly feeling with his hands.

'I can't do anything—not even this!' Manjoume sobbed. 'I thought things would go perfectly this time… Why?' he grabbed his passionately undone clothes sadly.

"The plug…" Johan said.

'I think I'm going to cry… Are Johan and I destined to never have sex?' he moved back, covering his face with a hand.

Suddenly, he felt something.

"Eh?"

"Hm? What's this?" Johan asked.

"Aaaaaagh!" Manjoume made a choked squeal. Johan's fingers were… Johan's fingers were…

'Hm? What am I even touching?' Johan asked himself as he tried recognizing the strange sensation in his fingertips. He kept feeling the odd object, hoping to realize what was it about.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…" Manjoume barely moaned, eyes huge, face sweaty and fully red as he felt Johan's hand unwittingly explore his most intimate parts. Celestial bells resounded in his head as the other duelist kneaded his testicles with his fingers, lightly tugging at the wrinkly skin.

Johan eventually decided it was not the plug and kept investigating. A few seconds later, he finally found it.

"Phew!" He turned on the lights, as Manjoume hastily fixed his clothes. He crouched, checking the computer connections. "Ah, the stabilizer got loose. For a moment, I thought something worse could have happened," he smiled cutely at Manjoume.

He didn't say anything, and just ran out of the room, hiding his blushing face from Johan.

To be continued!

Zephyr: The chapter from where I took the basic script of this chapter was early in the anime and much later in the manga. I decided it was high time that something happened between the two idiots—I mean, main characters, so I went with the anime version.


	11. Chapter 11: His Dream

Wow, thank you very much for the review, RecetteXTear! I love how you depicted the characters- that's exactly it! I'm very glad you're enjoying this story. You brought a big smile to my face!

And writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Johan's delusion_

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 11: His Dream

"Ah," Manjoume said, his hot body squirming under his warm sheets. His long hair dragged on his pillow, his uneven movements making it spill over it. His long legs suddenly contracted to his body as his hand repeated the movements a certain teal-haired had unwittingly made before.

A gasp left his mouth as his fingers met the warm skin.

"Johan—touched my balls directly…" he let out another gasp as his hand lightly squeezed his testicles. "It feels so hot… They were never this sensitive before…" He gulped, his fingers kneading them like Johan had done.

"My body is starting to crave the feeling of being exploited…" He turned on the bed, a smirk gracing his pale but now reddened lips. "Yes… I'm developing my body to use for love with men…"

_/You're a virgin, so the only thing you're doing is masturbation…/_

His coal black eyes opened slightly. "So, we've gotten to B… Then, next is A: kissing."

_/Well, your order is a little screwed up… It'll have to do, I guess./_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Johan's room…

Johan was lying on his bed, and he extended a hand, looking at it. Slowly, he closed it in a fist.

'I wonder… What was that I was touching back then?' He made a grimace. 'For a second, I thought it could have been Manjoume's balls… But that can't be,' he smiled. 'He was dressed when I connected the plug again.' He shook his head. 'No human can be that perverted.'

* * *

"Ah…" Manjoume shuddered as he walked to class. "All I can think of is Johan's hand…" he mumbled, as he replayed the moment in his head, and then imagined Johan's hand over him, sliding over his cock until it became firm and… 'Stop! Enough!' he thought, breathing erratically.

"Good morning, Manjoume," Johan said as he sat at his side.

"Ah!" Manjoume startled, and he looked away, his face hot. "Good morning…" he mumbled. He took a peek at the teal haired, only to have his mind assaulted by thoughts of Johan touching him. He hastily looked down.

'He groped me… That guy touched my balls straight on! And he didn't even notice! I can't believe it!' He shook his head. 'Dammit to hell, you should be grateful… And you let one of the world's utmost pleasures go to waste! Stupid Johan!'

He looked away. 'And even worse, I'm the only one who's getting worked up because of this…'

"You're all seated, aren't you?" Chronos said, entering class. He put his books on the teacher's desk. "Since nobody has come up with an idea, it's been decided that this year's Duel Festival will be about a haunted Duel arena."

Indignated voices whispered around class.

"Who decided it?"

"The teachers?"

"Haunted Duel arena, just like last year?!"

"Then, shall we gather the cast?" Chronos turned to the blackboard. "Who wants to be a Duel zombie?"

"Ah!" Manjoume jumped from his seat. "Me, me, me, me, me!" he waved an arm up his head.

"Okay, signor Manjoume will be Duel zombie," Chronos said as he wrote his name on the blackboard.

Manjoume sat again, flashing a malicious side glance to Johan. "I'll use the darkness to assault Johan! He should take my lips next…"

Several other roles were passed to the students. None was assigned to Johan, as he already had his hands full with his club's activities.

As class finished, Manjoume casually followed Johan to his club room. The teal haired was putting order in some framed photographs and didn't notice his classmate.

"Must be nice to have such a casual job, huh?" Manjoume said sarcastically, entering the room.

"Oh—Manjoume," Johan said, looking up.

"Those are the photos you took the other day?" he got closer to him. "Did they even come out right?"

"I-I think so…" Johan said, as the snow-skinned duelist looked at them.

Manjoume took a long look at one of them. In it was a beautiful butterfly, probably the same one that Johan wanted him to look at. No doubt could be put about its rarity; its silky purple and cream coloring wasn't like anything he had seen before. Each delicate wing shone with a million different hues as different sun rays kissed its surface.

'Wow… was that something so beautiful there? I looked down at it because it was just in a common park… But this is…'

'How is it?' Johan thought, looking shyly at him out of the corner of the eye.

Manjoume shook his head, and resumed his usual sarcastic tone. "Well, I'd say it's just like you, to take pictures like these."

'Huh? Is he complimenting me? Or criticizing me?'

He yanked off his attention from the picture. "So you're just in an insects club… You don't photograph people, do you?"

Johan blushed as he remembered his fantasy at the very same spot he was now in. _For the sake of art, I agree… _"Ah! No, only insects here."

He made a couple of steps in a random direction, face hot, not daring to look at the raven haired in the face. "This is—the most I can do about my dream for now."

"Huh? Your dream?"

Johan nodded, still looking away. "I want people to appreciate the beauty of Nature… To come to their senses about the narrow relationship they have with it, so they respect it like North American Indians do… To make them realize they can't live without it, and that animals, greenlife, rivers, air—we're all connected. They can live without us, but we can't live without them. So I think…" he looked at Manjoume's face, "letting people know about how wonderful Nature is, may mean they will love it as well."

Manjoume said nothing, just staring at him.

Johan blushed. "Ah-aaah! Sorry, I know I'm being weird…" he frantically rubbed the back of his head. "Giese always says I'm an idiot when I talk about this…"

"No…" Manjoume whispered, lowering his head slightly.

"Manjoume?" Johan raised eyebrows as the raven haired mutely left.

* * *

Back at Manjoume's room…

A strange pang had stabbed Manjoume's chest as he heard Johan speak. He soon decided to forget about it.

'He told me about his dreams…' he thought, in a daze.

Long seconds passed as he stared at space. Suddenly, he frowned.

"I can't masturbate to this!" he yelped, throwing a box of tissues away.

To be continued!


	12. Chapter 12: The Duel Festival (part 1)

Zephyr: Eeeeeh… There would need to be a thousand notes about this chapter, but I'll just go with the most necessary. If you don't understand something else, just ask. I've decided to make Rei a dude, wearing an orange bandana like she did in episode 20, and the same age as Manjoume, Johan, Haou and company. No, *he* is not a crossdresser in this fic. The Misato role is just too difficult to fill, and I have several candidates. There are some I would still want to see in that role, so I think I'll make more than one Misato when the right time comes.

How do you like the illustration? Manjoume is killer in a Turbo Duelist outfit. Ohmigod! Here's the full version: fav .me / d95j6n4 (take out the spaces)

Okay, enjoy this extra-long chapter! Haven't written a fanfic chapter this long in a while. Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Either Johan or Manjoume's delusion_

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 12: The Duel Academia Festival (part 1)

"Aaaaaaaand—the winner is—the unmatched, most beautiful lady duelist of the Turbo Duel scene—"

"Oh yeah!" Manjoume cheered, lifting a fist on the air.

"She did it again," Fubuki smiled. "I'm so proud!"

Both brothers watched as the duel winner returned to the pit, and ran to it once it reached it. From the stylish purple Duel Runner, a tall, blonde female duelist came down. She wore a black and purple skintight rider suit, showing off her perfect, curvy body, that every male in the audience had been ogling at during the whole match.

"Congratulations!" Manjoume tightly hugged her. "And I totally decided: I'm gonna be a Turbo Duelist, too."

"Oh, honey… Thank you. But, Turbo Duels are kind of new. Why don't you try focusing on normal duels for now, and you can do that when you graduate?"

Manjoume pouted. He knew that pout was the blond woman's weakness. "No, I want to now."

She cutely smiled. "Well then, it can't be helped. Do you have enough money for a Duel Runner?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll let Seto know you want it when he returns home, then."

"Thanks, Mom! You're the best!" Manjoume hugged her anew.

"Mai Valentine-san!" some people from the press surrounded the duelist. Manjoume and Fubuki respectfully fell back.

"That's pretty cool," Fubuki said. "There are not many Turbo Duelists at Academia, I've heard. You're already one of the best students there, you could be the absolute number one."

"I already am the number one, kid," Manjoume glared at him, but Fubuki didn't hear him.

"Maybe I should become a Turbo Duelist, too…" he dreamily said.

Manjoume ignored him in turn. 'Just wait until Johan sees how cool I look on a bike—and in one of those skintight suits!'

* * *

The next day…

"Wooooooow!" all the students that were about to enter Academia gawked, jaws close to the floor, at the sight of the brand new, hot out of the factory, black with silver details, gorgeous and expensive Duel Runner. No less they gawked at the super sexy rider, clad in a very short leather jacket and a fitted riding suit in black, blue and silver, flattering his slender, shapely body.

With all the pomp in the world, Manjoume ceremoniously took off his casket, and suppressed his smirk as much as he could as the drooling mobs came closer to him, as if Duel Runner and him were sacred objects that had just fallen from Heaven. He looked around, to try finding a familiar face, but it was in vain.

He barely contained a mien. This was the time when Johan would usually show up. He waited and waited, but he did not appear. Hearing the bell, he sighed and entered the building before he would be late.

"Stupid Johan!" he said under his breath as he saw him already sitting in class. Sulkily, he huffed down on his own seat, now clad in his usual blue uniform.

Johan looked at him. "Good morning, Manjoume."

'What's good about it?!' he thought, but just didn't reply to Johan.

"Umm…" Johan flinched with his fingers. Manjoume looked at him out of the corner of the eye, and noticed he had a parcel in his hands.

'A gift? Is that a gift for me?' Manjoume thought, eyebrows raised. 'Well, if it's something good, maybe it'll compensate for this morning.'

However, the teal haired hid it under his desk as Chronos entered class.

"Good day, students. Tomorrow, the Duel Festival will start. I trust you do your best at it. There will be all kind of competitions and prizes, but do remember, how you do will affect your grades as well. So don't be a bunch of slackers! Any questions?"

No questions were asked, so the final organization steps were the next activity. The students started setting up the Duel Arena stands.

"Manjoume Thunder, you still haven't joined any club, have you?" a random student asked him. "Are you interested in volleyball?" he guided him to his club's booth.

Manjoume couldn't care less about volleyball and so he gave a polite but uninterested reply.

"What are you interested in?" a girl asked him. "Literature?"

"Nope."

"Maths?" another asked.

"Sorry."

"Don't be so unreasonable," Haou said, walking to him.

"I'm not. I'm just not interested in anything in particular besides of dueling."

"How about the fine arts club?" a girl sweetly asked.

Manjoume looked at the stand. Statues and paintings of naked men and women were proudly displayed. He swallowed, thickly, slowly, as his spiky hair turned into the shape of horns.

Just before he would hyperventilate, Johan walked close to him.

"Umm…"

Manjoume looked at him.

"Here." He gave him the parcel he'd seen before. But he didn't look elated or embarrassed; his expression was too confusing to name.

"For me?" he asked, and Johan nodded. A second later, he left.

Puzzled, Manjoume opened it. Inside, it had some sugar candy in the shape of butterflies. On second inspection, there was a letter in a very light pink paper.

Eyebrows raised, Manjoume opened it. It read,

'Our meeting was so delightful. Why have you been away so long? I eagerly want to see you again. Please remember me as you enjoy these, my favorite candies,'

Manjoume's eyebrows raised even more, and then dropped dramatically as he finished reading the letter:

'Come back soon to the club.

Ted.'

His eyes rolled slowly.

* * *

After class, Manjoume changed into his Turbo Duel outfit again. A mob of duelists followed him, leaving a trail of drool behind. This time, he made sure Johan hadn't left yet, and when he saw him exit the school, he made a super sexy pose over the Duel Runner.

Johan looked at him and gawked. Manjoume really wanted to invite him to ride with him, but the dehydrating mob between them looked too dangerous to approach, like they would gang-rape him any second. So he put on his casket and drove away, not before making sure Johan had taken a very good look.

'Aaaah, hot… The way Johan looked at me, and riding this bike in this suit is just too much… I want to reach home soon to jerk off…'

* * *

The next day, a multitude of colorful ornaments took over Duel Academia, signaling the opening of the Duel Festival. Duelists, their familiars and even passerbys walked around the building, having fun at the many entertainments set up by the students.

Manjoume came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a threadbare black coat, an aubergine turtleneck, black pants and brown shoes. His lower lids were darkened in a deep purple, almost the same color as his top. He had looked at himself at the mirror, and had to admit that even this way he looked good.

Manjoume joined the crew for the haunted Duel Arena. Together with him, there were a Skull Servant, a Mokey Mokey, a Night Assailant and other Duel Zombies and monsters.

"Everybody, good luck!" Rei yelled, lifting a fist.

"Yeah!" they all lifted a fist as well.

* * *

Manjoume waited inside a low brick well, in a poorly illuminated stage.

'Come quickly, Johan,' Manjoume smirked. 'Your lips will be mine!'

"Oh yeah!" he screamed, jumping up from the well. The nearby people jumped in surprise.

"What a lively zombie!"

* * *

"Duel…" Manjoume said in a raspy, dissonant voice as he heard people coming near. Slowly, he got out of the well.

"You're doing a great job," a tall man smiled.

"Haou! Jim!"

"This is pretty well-made," Jim said, looking around.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to know—was it true when they said that in South Academia, they used bananas—"

"We gotta go," Haou pushed Jim away, then turned to Manjoume. "Are you really going to try to kiss Johan in the dark? I think you're being too forceful," he whispered to him.

"It's okay," Manjoume smiled. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't had his first kiss yet. Once I take that from him, he'll be head over heels for me!"

"I don't know how can you be so confident when you're in the same position. Oh well," Haou shrugged, "I'll go tell him to come here."

"I think he might be at the Entomology club, showing some pictures or something," Manjoume said.

* * *

Manjoume waited.

'It's really dark in here… Even if we're at school, if we do more than a kiss, nobody will notice… We can probably take it all the way…' he said, his hand sliding between his legs. 'Ah, wait, I hear steps.'

The steps walked decidedly to the well. Manjoume smiled broadly, and, when they reached his side, he jumped out.

"Itadakimasu-!" he screamed, and hugged the newcomer.

"What the fuck you're doing!" and next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a slap on his cheek.

"Ouch… What the… Haou?!"

"Yes, it's me!" the golden-eyed said, annoyed.

"I'll never give my first kiss to _you_!" Manjoume screamed, a hand on his chest as his heart was beating wildly.

"You're the one that thought I was Johan!" he retorted.

Manjoume sighed. "A little more and I would have to be calling you _oniisan _now…"

"Don't do that," Haou roughly said.

"So, _oniisan_, where is Johan?"

"I said don't call me that. He wasn't at the club stand."

"What?!" he glared. "Where on Earth could he be, then?!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Johan went out of the bathroom.

_/What a horrible, horrible timing…/_

* * *

'Johan ended up not coming at all,' Manjoume thought, kicking the wall behind one of the stands. 'Damn you, stupid good for nothing loser… What the heck were you doing…?' But he blushed. 'But damn, my heart is pounding… Having been so close to a kiss, even if it was just Haou… How much more if it's someone I like… That's why I'll do it… Johan, where the hell are you?!'

"Ah—there he is! Manjoume Thunder!" a classmate of his, accompanied by another classmate, said.

"What!" he looked at them. "Rei—and Ryo Marufuji."

"There's a Turbo Duel tournament back there. The prize is a whole year of free drinks at the cafeteria. If you win, let's split it fifty-fifty!" Rei said.

'Damn… I had been showing off in the Duel Runner, but I've never fought an actual Turbo Duel… Though I've watched all of Mom's duels… I can probably pull it off… And if I do, Johan will respect me more.'

He stood up and made a pose with his arm up. "I'll win, no problem!"

"Yeah!" Rei said.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand—here it goes! Duel Academia's first Turbo Duel Tournament, to decide the Academia's King!" a man with a ridiculously big hair, pointy beard, a red jacket and a ribbon screamed in the microphone in his overly pompous voice. "I'll be your relator, MC!"

"What a showoff," Manjoume muttered to himself.

"The competition will consist on two parts. First, all the students will vote for the most attractive duelist. The second part will have the finalists duking it out in a Turbo Duel! Ladies and gentlemen, this is so exciting! With no further ado, let us hear your votes for the beauties of the Academia!"

The stage lit up, letting the public see the figures of eight Turbo Duelists. The voting began.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand—the votes are coming in! Oooooh!" a bar graphic of the votes appeared behind the duelists. "The votes are rapidly piling up—Manjoume Thunder is obliterating the competition!"

Manjoume smirked. 'I can feel it—their sex-thirsty stares, all fixed on me!' He made a vain gesture as he glanced at the people below the stage, that had pounding hearts in their eyes. 'Oh yes—all those bars are extending for me!' he thought, lightly blushing.

"As expected, Manjoume absolutely stands out," Jim said, among the public.

"Yes—his debauchery, too," Haou said.

'I hope you learned your lesson, Johan—you shouldn't have ignored the king!' Manjoume smirked to himself.

"You are my Academia King," Jim said, cuddling Haou closer and kissing him despite the stares. The golden-eyed boy couldn't help but giggle.

"At this rate, we won't need a Turbo Duel to settle the king!" MC shouted.

"Manjoume…!" Johan muttered as he joined the public.

"Hey, Johan. Came to see?" Giese smiled.

"Manjoume, Manjoume, Corse, Manjoume, Manjoume, Manjoume—wait, what's this?!" MC screamed. "Mister Amon Garam is making a comeback!"

This made Manjoume snap out of it. He turned to the bars screen. "W-what? I am number one, aren't I?!"

"This could go either way!" MC said as Amon's votes rapidly piled up.

"Who the hell is this Amon Garam?!" Manjoume screamed, looking around the stage. Then he saw him. A tall, muscular, red-haired man in a brown and white riding suit, posed on stage with a quiet dignity.

'He's super hot!' Manjoume thought. 'Has he always been a student here?!'

MC ran to the side of Amon. "Mister Amon Garam, your votes are skyrocketing! Care to introduce yourself to the croooooooooowd?!" he said, putting the microphone in front of the duelist.

Amon opened his gray eyes and made a friendly expression. "I just transferred here from East Academia. My name is Amon Garam. Everyone, I hope to get along with you all," he smiled.

'You should have transferred tomorrow!' Manjoume thought, gritting his teeth.

"Transferred here from East Academia, huh," Giese said. "He does have this exotic quality about him. Looks like Manjoume Thunder is about to be dethroned," he chuckled.

"Manjoume…" Johan said, worry on his semblance.

"Huh? Why the long face?" Giese asked. "Are you concerned about him? You're not that close to Manjoume, are you?"

'But Manjoume… In all probability, he has…'

"Like hell you are," Giese smiled. "You two don't talk in class. A super handsome and filthy rich guy like that wouldn't look at someone like you in a hundred years."

Johan looked at another side. 'Maybe I'm just getting cocky…'

"The last votes are coming in!" MC shouted. "Mister Manjoume and mister Garam are head to head! At this rate, the outcome will be decided in a Turbo Duel between the two!"

Manjoume stared at the screen, fists close to his face, as Amon remained in a casual, indifferent position.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are moving to the Turbo Duel Arena! The votes result has been a tie between the two competitors!"

Manjoume sighed and glared at Amon, who didn't look at him.

* * *

As if owning the world, Manjoume's Duel Runner made its way through the course. 'Look at this, Amon idiot,' he thought. 'No matter what, my Duel Runner is the best. The top model and just out of the factory,' he smirked. But a second later, his jaw went slack.

Rumbling as if the world was ending, a custom-made Duel Runner in a faded gold color entered the Arena. He recognized the motif in it. It was made after the Duel Monsters card, Exodius. The head of the powerful monster served as the seat, and his limbs as the motorcycle's body.

"Never seen a Duel Runner like that!" Jim gawked from the stands.

"A custom-made Duel Runner… That must cost much more than Manjoume's," Haou commented.

'I-I'm sure mine is better!' Manjoume thought. 'His must be made of old parts and battered shit!' He looked to the front, refusing to look at it any more.

He took his position at the starting line. He blushed as the machine vibrated under his open legs. 'Damn… Someone should warn people about how hot is this… Duelists must get incredibly horny after a Turbo Duel…' he thought, discreetly adjusting his growing penis in a more comfortable position. 'Gotta concentrate… I don't want to lose to this Amon fellow…'

"Field Magic – Speed World 2, set on!" MC shouted.

A purplish aura enveloped the Duel Arena.

'Duel Mode – Auto Pilot, standby,' Manjoume's Duel Runner said in a robotic voice.

"Now the field has been dominated by Speed World 2. The only Magics that can be activated are Speed Spells!"

"Let's go," Manjoume said.

"Riding Duel—Acceleration!" MC shouted.

Both Duel Runners started off at top speed.

"The Duel begins after the first curve!"

"I won't lose to you!" Manjoume screamed.

Amon just narrowed his eyes. He pushed a button, and his Duel Runner hastened even more, almost to the point of giving him whiplash. He effortlessly surpassed Manjoume.

"Wha…"

"A Turbo Boost System?" Haou asked.

"Is that even legal?!" Manjoume screamed.

Amon's lips curved ever so slightly. "I'm afraid it is, Manjoume-kun. The first move is mine. Draw!"

"Argh!" Manjoume gritted his teeth.

Turn 1

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 1 Speed Counter

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points – 1 Speed Counter

"I summon Cloudian – Acid Cloud (ATK 500-DEF 0) in Attack Position."

"Cloudian? Never heard of that type before," Manjoume muttered to himself.

"When I Normal Summon this card, I place a Fog Counter on it for each Cloudian monster in the field. I have one Cloudian, so I place one Fog Counter on it. Then I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 2

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 2 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points – 2 Speed Counters

'But who cares… Such puny monster can't be a problem.' "I summon Reborn Zombie (ATK 1000-DEF 1600) in Attack Mode. Reborn Zombie! Attack that little thing of hot air!"

"Cloudian – Acid Cloud can't be destroyed by battle," Amon said.

"But, you'll still take damage," Manjoume smirked.

"We'll see about that," Amon said. "Reverse card, open! Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster on the field, my battle damage becomes zero!"

"Tch!" Manjoume checked his hand. "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 3 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 4000 Life Points – 3 Speed Counters

"I summon Cloudian – Altus (ATK 1300 – DEF 0) in Attack Mode. When this card is Normal Summoned, I place a Fog Counter on it for each Cloudian on the field. I have two Cloudians, so I place two counters on it. Cloudian – Altus, attack Reborn Zombie!"

"Gwaah!" Manjoume screamed. The control of his Duel Runner slipped a little before he regained it.

"Otto! Manjoume Thunder's Life Points have taken a hit!" MC screamed.

"Shut your trap!" Manjoume growled.

"Cloudian – Acid Cloud, attack Manjoume directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap: Call of the Living Dead! Be back, Reborn Zombie!"

"Acid Cloud, call off the attack," Amon said. "Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!"

Turn 4

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 4 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 3700 Life Points – 4 Speed Counters

'Cloudian monsters…' Manjoume thought, checking the field. 'They have low attack points, but can't be destroyed by battle… Each also seem to have effects of destroying enemy cards… They get automatically destroyed when in Defense Position… Anyway, first of all, I need to get rid of that Spirit Barrier. But I don't have anything suitable in my hand…'

"Manjoume Thunder seems indecisive about what to do! Amon Garam seems to be cornering him!" MC screamed on the microphone.

"Shut up, asshole," Manjoume said. "I summon Hell Soldier (ATK 1200 – DEF 1400) in Attack Mode. Also, I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 5

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 5 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 3700 Life Points – 5 Speed Counters

"That Hell Soldier is a little troublesome… If I get to attack it, I will receive the same damage as you do," Amon said, not even checking the card.

'Kisama… You have a monster that has only a hundred attack more than it… Are you aiming for a zero damage victory?' Manjoume thought, grinding his teeth.

"Manjoume, I have this card in my hand," Amon said, showing him "Speed Spell – Angel Baton".

'What…?' "Oh no!"

A lightning bolt crashed over Manjoume, making him lose control of his Duel Runner for a second.

"Ooooooh! Amon has activated the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four Speed Counters, he has caused 800 points of damage to his opponent!" MC shouted.

"Ugh…" Manjoume waved the smoke around him. 'It's not this easy to fight and drive… I got a long way to go to reach Mom… But, I won't lose this duel! I am the number one at this school! I won't be defeated by a mere newcomer!'

"Next, I summon Cloudian – Cirrostratus (ATK 900 – DEF 0) in Attack Mode. When this card is Normal Summoned, I place a Fog Counter on it for each Cloudian monster on the field. I have three Cloudians, so I place three counters."

'His intention is to swarm up his field with those clouds, eh? Is he gathering indestructible monsters for sacrificing? I kind of don't think so…'

Amon curved his lips up. "I can remove two Fog Counters from Cloudian – Cirrostratus to destroy a monster on the field. What I'm destroying is, naturally, Hell Soldier."

Said card was swallowed in a gray cloud.

"Tsk!"

"Cloudian – Altus, attack Reborn Zombie."

"Trap, activate! Negate Attack!"

"Turn end, then," Amon smiled.

"My turn! Draw!"

Turn 6

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 2 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 2900 Life Points – 6 Speed Counters

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to summon Hell General Mefist in Attack Mode!" 'Good… I can't either attack nor use Mefist's effect, but this way I won't get attacked, either.' "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 7

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 3 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 2900 Life Points – 7 Speed Counters

"I summon Cloudian – Ghost Fog (ATK 0 – DEF 0) in Attack Mode. Ghost Fog, attack Hell General Mefist!"

"What?!"

Manjoume stared, wide-eyed, as the infernal warrior dissipated the fog with his sword.

"The battle damage when Cloudian – Ghost Fog fights is zero to both players. When this card is destroyed by battle, I can distribute Fog Counters among face-up monsters equal to the number of levels of the monster that destroyed it. Hell General Mefist's level is five. Therefore, I distribute five Fog Counters among my monsters."

"So that's what you were after!"

Amon smiled. "Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!"

Turn 8

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 4 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 2900 Life Points – 8 Speed Counters

'Damn!' Manjoume checked the field again. 'He has enough counters now to make mincemeat out of anything I put there, whether monster, trap or magic!'

"Manjoume is forced to the defensive. That's not good. He better find a way to counterattack, or…" Jim said.

"That's a technical kind of deck. Manjoume's power deck is severely at disadvantage," Haou commented. "I wonder if that Amon has chosen that deck against him on purpose."

Jim shook his head. "He's tied up hands and feet. He can't attack, and whatever he puts out will be destroyed next turn. He needs a miraculous draw to get out of this."

"Amon even took advantage of Mefist's power for himself. He truly is a formidable opponent," Haou said.

The raven haired frowned as he checked the Cloudian monsters carefully. Cirrostratus had four counters; Altus two and Acid Fog three.

'He can destroy two monsters and one face-down with these. I'll try and trick him; it's my only chance.' "I set two cards face down, and summon another Hell Soldier from my hand! Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 9

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 5 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 2900 Life Points – 9 Speed Counters

"Manjoume-kun, you're smart," Amon said. "I have noticed you have two monsters and two set cards on the field, while I have Fog Counters to destroy two monsters and one set card." Amon looked at him, malice gleaming in his gray eyes. "I am to assume that those set cards are not a danger."

The panic that crossed Manjoume's expression for a second was not missed by Amon. He looked ahead again.

"Meanwhile, how do you like this?"

"Gwaaaaaah!" Manjoume's Duel Runner almost got off track for a second. He cowered, and coughed the black smoke that had filled his lungs.

"Ooooooooh! Amon Garam has used Speed World 2's effect again! Manjoume has taken even more damage!" MC screamed.

"You have just one card in your hand…" Amon absently said. "I summon another Cloudian – Ghost Fog to the field. Battle! Ghost Fog, attack Hell General Mefist! I don't have to explain its effect, do I?" As this new Cloudian was destroyed, new Fog Counters were distributed among the other monsters.

"Gh!"

"There's nothing else you can do now, Manjoume-kun. Let death come quietly to you, just like the clouds you're battling. It's your last turn now."

Manjoume frowned. "My turn. Draw!"

Turn 10

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 2 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 2100 Life Points – 10 Speed Counters

He looked at his draw. 'My ace monster, Kaen Majin – Hell Burner,' he thought. 'But it can't help me now. If I summon it now, it will get destroyed next turn. Damn, I can't do anything against this guy?! I hate these lockdown decks! Coward!'

"Manjoume is in a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge pinch!" MC said out loud. "Amon Garam has been leading all the way, and now it looks like this is the end for Duel Academia's Thunder!"

"When this duel is over, run for your life. I'll kill you. I swear," Manjoume said. He then looked at the other card in his hand.

"Manjoume is indecisive," Jim said.

"Does he have anything to fight Amon's lockdown?" Haou asked.

"It doesn't seem so—but his eyes are alight. He's not defeated yet."

'My only chance—my only chance is to try tricking Amon again. If I make it through next turn, I might just have a chance…' "I set a card face down, and end my turn."

Amon snorted. "My turn."

Turn 11

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 3 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 2100 Life Points – 11 Speed Counters

"Well then, ready to meet your end? I remove two Fog Counters from Cloudian – Cirrostratus to destroy Hell General Mefist."

The infernal general exploded in a cloud of gray smoke.

"Ugh!" Manjoume coughed through the smoke.

"Two more to destroy Hell Soldier."

The other monster suffered the same fate.

"Now, I remove three Fog Counters from Acid Cloud to destroy the set card in the middle."

Manjoume frowned as Hell Polymer was revealed and bursted.

"Just what I thought… A useless card set there to try tricking me. And last, I remove three Fog Counters from the other cards to activate Altus' effect. You discard one card from your hand at random. You only have one card, Manjoume-kun," Amon lowered his chin. "And judging from your expression, you didn't want to get rid of it, did you?"

"Tch!" Manjoume discarded Hell Burner to his cemetery.

"Battle! Cirrostratus, attack Manjoume-kun directly!"

"Gwaaah!" Manjoume screamed, his Duel Runner on an unstable course.

"Acid Cloud!"

Another five hundred Life Points were lost.

"This is the end. Altus, direct attack!"

Manjoume, gasping, lifted his head as the monster approached him.

"Trap Card, open! Dimensional Prison! When an opponent's monster declares and attack, it is removed from the game!"

"Good job, Manjoume-kun. Looks like you'll live one turn longer," Amon evilly smiled. "I end my turn."

'No doubt about it… I have only this turn left!' Manjoume thought. 'There's just one card that can save me, and I need it now!'

All the public in the seats stood up. His black eyes closed forcefully as his hand grasped the top card of his deck.

"Draw!"

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13: The Duel Festival (part 2)

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 13: The Duel Festival, part 2

Turn 12

Amon: 4000 Life Points – 4 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 700 Life Points – 12 Speed Counters

The wind moved wildly Manjoume's bangs over his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and with a side glance, he looked at his draw.

"What did he draw?" Haou asked.

The whole public stood at their tiptoes, trying to figure out. Manjoume slowly lifted his head.

"Amon…"

Amon frowned. He wasn't sure about Manjoume's expression.

"You destroyed my monsters, my set cards and even my hand. But have you realized something?"

A pang of alertness hit Amon. Something was not right. His certain victory was…?

"My Speed Counters have reached their maximum. Unlike you, I haven't been squandering them about to harass my opponent. You know what this means?"

"Manjoume—is he…?" Jim asked.

"Something's going on," Haou said.

"This means—I can use any Speed Spell I want," Manjoume smiled. And it was a smile of pure victory!

"Wh-what…?"

"From my hand, I activate Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw! When my Speed Counters are 12 and my opponent's are 5 or less, I draw two cards!"

"Is that it?" Amon asked, with a small relief.

"Reverse card, open!"

"Aaaah!" the public gawked as Manjoume's Speed Counters dropped dramatically.

"I remove ten of my Speed Counters to activate Speed Spell - Monster Reborn! What I choose, is, naturally—Kaen Majin – Hell Burner!"

"Oooooh!" the public stared, wide eyed, at the humongous demon, dripping with unrivaled power. (ATK 2800 – DEF 2600)

"Hell Burner's effect! It gains two hundred attack points for each of my opponent's monsters!" (ATK 2800 - 3200)

"No matter how powerful it is, I won't be damaged because of Spirit Barrier," Amon said.

"He's right," Jim frowned. "And he's just used up most of his Speed Counters. Unless…"

"From my hand, I activate another Speed Spell! Twister! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can destroy one face-up Trap or Spell! What I destroy, is, naturally…"

"Spirit Barrier!" Haou and Jim exclaimed.

With that, a tornado swept away the trap that had annoyed Manjoume all the duel.

"No!" Amon screamed.

"Now I can attack you as much as I like. Go, Hell Burner! Burn Amon with flames of malice!"

"Aaaah!" Amon screamed as Hell Burner's attack passed through Acid Cloud and hit him.

"Amazing!" the public screamed.

"But Amon will surely finish him next turn," Jim said, frowning.

"He must have something else up his sleeve," Haou said.

"2700 points of damage in an instant… Not bad, Manjoume-kun," Amon gasped. "But next turn, I'll finish you off with Speed World 2's effect."

"That would be, if you had a next turn."

Amon looked up. In Manjoume's slender fingers was his last card, Speed Spell – Sonic Buster.

"I remove my last two Speed Counters, and select a monster on my side of the field. Then my opponent takes half of the attack of that monster as damage."

"Gwaaaaaaah!" Amon's Duel Runner waved wildly as his life points reached zero.

Amon: 0 Life Points – 4 Speed Counters

Manjoume: 700 Life Points – 0 Speed Counters

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand… The winner iiiiiiiiiiiiis… Manjoume Thunder! In an amazing duel reversal, he has routed Amon Garam!"

Tiredly, Manjoume returned to the pit. Suddenly, he glared at MC. "Don't think I forgot my promise," he said, and started running towards him.

"Aaaaaaaaand… Time for me to go!" MC screamed as he ran for his life.

"I'll kill you!" Manjoume screamed, in hot pursuit.

Somewhere in the stands, Johan hanged his head. 'Not only he is beautiful and rich, he's an incredibly amazing, badass duelist… He's even more out of my reach now…' He turned his back and walked away.

* * *

Two beautiful girls presented Manjoume with a crown and a bunch of roses as the duelists clapped.

'The King is in his rightful place,' Manjoume thought. 'Watch me, Johan! Aren't I the most amazing thing you've seen?'

"Aaaaaaand… let the closing dance begin!" MC announced.

Manjoume glared at him. "You still here?!"

"Aaaaaaaand… I'm taking my leave! Goodnight! Happy life! Until next time!" MC ran away again.

"Be grateful I'm too tired to chase you again!" Manjoume screamed as the dance began.

"Congratulations, Manjoume!" Haou said, as the new King went down from the stage.

"Congratulations! That was a tough duel!" Jim said.

"Nah, it was easy…" Manjoume said. 'It was not…'

"Riding Duels are amazing. I should try my hand at them while here. We don't have them at South Academia yet."

"Congratulations, Manjoume Thunder!" Rei said. "You just have to try these cream juices," he showed him two glasses of creamy goodness.

"Congratulations, Manjoume," Ryo said. "Not sure about the juices, though." He looked sadly at some half-drank glass that seemed to contain liquid lemon pie.

"They are free!" Rei beamed.

"Everybody, thank you very much," Manjoume said, smiling. But he couldn't conceal from himself his disappointment—Johan was not there.

"Manjoume Thunder! King of Duelists!" a cute boy told him. "May I have this dance?"

"And after that, me!" another boy said.

Manjoume hunched his shoulders. 'Where are you, stupid Johan? You didn't come to see me at the haunted Duel Arena nor at the contest! I will only forgive you if you're lying dead somewhere!'

* * *

Johan was alone at the Entomology Club's room. He looked through the window at the starting dance, and then sat down, sighing. He browsed through his PDA pictures until he found the only one of Manjoume he owned. He looked sadly at it.

"Manjoume… I never understood what did he see in me… But I'm no good… I'm definitely no good… He's the King of Academia, and I am but a gofer in a second rate club… He dresses like a fashion model, and I have no idea about dressing… He is rich, and my family can barely pay the bills… He can do so much better than me…"

He looked at the picture again. Suddenly, he frowned. "No—I don't care! Even if I'm no good! Even if there's so much distance! I will go and dance with him!" he hurried out of the room.

* * *

'Johan, I—I don't care about you! You're nothing to me! Nothing!' Manjoume frowned as he danced with some Academia student. Twenty minutes of the dance had already elapsed and he could see no hint of Johan's whereabouts.

"Manjoume!"

At the sound of that cherished voice, Manjoume turned around to it, face unable to contain his happiness. A second later, however, he adopted his usual air.

"What do you want? I'm busy now."

"Eh… I wanted to congratulate you for the Duel…" Johan said.

"It was nothing," Manjoume said, unadvertedly preening his hair.

"And…" Johan gulped. "I would like to dance with you, too."

Black eyes looked coldly at him. "Fine, then get on the line."

Johan gulped again. "That's a very long line…" he said, walking to it. He counted the people on it as Manjoume resumed his dance. There were sixty-nine in total.

'Crap… Didn't think the line would be so long… But Johan's finally here… Not that it makes me happy or anything—it's only natural he'd came to bow to the King. …Forty-three people left.'

'He acts so cold, but he was waiting for me… Uh, twenty-three people left.' Johan thought.

Both of them kept counting down in their minds.

'One more person, and finally…!' Manjoume thought.

'At last!' they both thought as they walked to each other—

-and the dance finished.

"Um…" Manjoume raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Johan blinked.

"Fine… since you waited so long…" Manjoume took out his PDA and turned on the radio.

"Ah…" Johan smiled.

"Just for a little while, okay?" Manjoume curved his lips up at him as he took his hand to dance.

To be continued!

* * *

Jun: Waaah… I feared this chapter would never get published…!

Zephyr: It was the first time I wrote an actual duel. How did you like it?

Jun: You! Back to bed you go! Now! *pushes Zephyr to the bed like he did with Judai in episode 32*

Zephyr: Owwww… I'm fine, now…

Jun: Like hell you are. How can you say you're fine when cooking a dish or having a shower knocks the winds out of you?

Zephyr: Well, considering that I had to be hospitalized and all the doctors there said I needed at least a couple of transfusions to save my life…

Jun: That was horrible.

Zephyr: It sure was. But I chose not to, and instead I am undergoing a very severe treatment of pills, diet and shots. I am a little stronger now, but I still have a long way to go…

Jun: Is that so.

Zephyr: I can at least sit at the computer now.

Jun: I don't want to remain a virgin, so, I'm talking to you readers! Unless you have a heart of stone, take a few seconds to wish Zephyr to get better! She needs love to heal!

Zephyr: And I want to get better so I can continue this story soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing Can Stop Me

Writing goes like this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(F) Flashback (F)

_Manjoume's delusion_

_/God of Sex speaking/_

Chapter 14: Nothing can stop me

Two domestic doves flew to the window of the kitchen. A certain raven haired boy smiled to them. He was still in his cute, light yellow and white pajamas, making him look like the most innocent thing in the world.

"Oh, it is time to eat, isn't it? Here," he poured some grain for the birds to eat, and smiled as they partook on it.

Fubuki entered the kitchen and looked at the scene. 'At first glance, he looks like he's feeding the birds…'

Manjoume sinisterly smiled as he took out his PDA.

'—but he has the eyes of a hunter!' Fubuki thought.

'You are my prey!' Manjoume smirked as he photographed over and over the doves, who were copulating on the tree after their meal. Noticing Fubuki, he discreetly saved his PDA. "Oh, the weather is good today. Speaking of the weather, I won the Duel Festival's Turbo Duel Tournament."

'How is that related to the weather?' Fubuki thought.

"It's not that important since it's just a school competition, but…" Manjoume said, lightly blushing.

'Moreover, you've told me about it eight times already…' "You're so cool, brother!"

"Aren't I?" Manjoume smiled in a lazy way as he prepared a quick snack of cookies and milk, then he served it on the table. "And during the folk dance, there was such a long line!"

'Again with this?' Fubuki thought as he served himself some of the milk.

"There's that one guy… He waited to dance with me even if it meant waiting for a hundred other people…" 'Looks like he finally realized how valuable I am.'

"Brother, you're so faithful! You waited for a hundred people just to dance with him!" Fubuki smiled.

"Listen to what people tell you!" Manjoume screamed.

_/He is listening./_

"I am the King of the school! And he is a third rate, shabby guy! He'll be mine! I don't need to do anything!" he said, hitting his fist on the table so some of the milk fell over it.

"But to get that guy, you had to use this hand, and this hand—"

"He's already in love with me!" Manjoume hissed.

Fubuki smiled. "Then, did you have sex?"

Black eyes narrowed. "No… It's still ahead…" He stood up and walked to the window. "I'm not a cheap guy who would have sex with anyone, anytime." He looked up. "Oh, right, Christmas is coming soon…"

'You already look cheap,' Fubuki thought.

_/And didn't you want to be a slut?/_

"Weren't you going to be with two guys alternatively on Christmas?" he asked, accusing index pointing to his brother.

"No, you got it wrong. I will stay at home at Christmas' Eve. Father will buy cupcakes and some other tasty stuff for us!" Fubuki smiled, his mind going back to when he had told that to the guys he knew.

(F) "So Fubuki doesn't have a favorite?!" they said, faces perplexed.

"I have to try my best, then!" one of them said.

"Me too!"

"Me too!" (F)

Manjoume frowned and gulped. "Anyway, I got stuff to do!" he said, heading for his room. "I'll bet everything on this date!"

He opened his wardrobe. "Underwear for a battle!" He took out a box. "Aromatized condoms!" He struck a pose. "I got the most fascinating style: pose of a leopardess!" he said, in all four and waving his butt up in the air.

Fubuki walked to him and stared from the door. He shook his head, sighing. "This embarrasses me as you brother."

"Wha?" Manjoume growled.

The brown-haired walked to the wardrobe. "Use this underwear. And put on this," he handed him some items. 'As usual, he's totally out of control when he throws "fast balls"…'

"Then how about this?!" Manjoume appeared in a large gift bag with a ribbon on his head. "Your present—is me!" he winked.

Fubuki's eyelids half-dropped. "Another wild pitch?"

That minute, the doorbell rang. Fubuki went open it. Manjoume lazily followed.

"Hello!" Fubuki walked inside, now accompanied by another guy. "This is my brother."

'He brought another guy home…' Manjoume thought.

"Hi. I'm Yusuke!"

'And he's a super hot guy!' "Nice to meet you," he said sensually, striking a pose.

Manjoume sank to his knees and started hitting his head against the furniture. 'Why am I hitting on my brother's man?!'

'Um…' Yusuke sweatdropped. "Is—your brother all right?" he asked Fubuki.

"He often travels between this world and his imagination," Fubuki replied.

* * *

"Uh…" Manjoume tried to listen to the activity in Fubuki's room from his. "He's brought home another hot guy… The one from last time was also hot… And the one from before that… And the other before…" He growled. "Why does Fubuki get so much more than me?! I am clearly so much more handsome than him! I even have a bigger dick!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fubuki's room…

"Your brother is amazingly handsome," Yusuke said, sitting at Fubuki's side on his bed.

"…" Fubuki looked away, his face shadowy.

"…Fubuki?" Yusuke asked.

The brown-haired turned at him and smiled radiantly. "Really?! I love my brother so much!"

Yusuke blushed. "Oh—but I like Fubuki so much better!" he said, as he hugged him.

Fubuki smirked.

That moment, Manjoume entered the room. "Breakfast's ready."

Yusuke blushed and immediately released him. Fubuki scowled. 'I think he's joining just to spy on us…' he thought as his brother set the table.

They were forced to eat as Manjoume stared at them. 'What's with this lovey-dovey atmosphere?'

'Normally, he'd read the atmosphere and leave us alone…'

'It's so irritating!' Manjoume thought. 'I can't even conquer that shabby guy! Or is he not shabby after all? I hate Johan!' he punched a pillow, face red.

"If you want to sulk about your troubles, do it in your room!" Fubuki said.

* * *

Many hours later…

"See you later, Fubuki!" Yusuke said.

"Bye-bye!" Fubuki smiled, and walked inside his house again. Manjoume was leaning on the wall, arms crossed, and sulkily watched him out of the corner of the eye as he walked past him. 'Why does he look so happy? What were they doing?'

"You're amazingly popular," he venomously said. "You don't plan to settle for one guy?"

Fubuki stopped walking and turned to him. "I would like to, but…" He blushed. "I have yet to discover what true love really is… I must be really immature, unlike you. I'm fine by being worshipped by a bunch of cuties… Guys who dote on me, pamper me, tell me I'm cute, they even buy me expensive presents, and I'm totally satisfied with this."

"Haha… Yes, you really are immature…" Manjoume said as he repeatedly stabbed a pillow with a knife.

* * *

Next day, at school…

"Christmas is soon! I have to find a boyfriend by then!" Rei said. "What am I going to do?!"

"That's impossible," Ryo said. "Come to my house; we'll watch some DVDs."

"No!" Rei screamed, emphatically waving his arms. "That's what losers do!"

Haou and Manjoume were watching them from afar. Suddenly, the raven haired laughed. "I'm jealous of how carefree they are. We'll definitely be busy, won't we? Like shaving down there."

"What are you talking about?" Haou said, eyes half-lidded.

"It's in our Constitution that we must have sex with our boyfriends on Christmas' Eve."

"No it's not."

"But you'll still have sex, right?"

"….yes," Haou's voice was but a whisper as he blushed. He quickly lifted his head. "Have you arranged a date with Johan?"

Manjoume lowered his chin. "We haven't talked yet…"

* * *

"I wonder if I can invite Manjoume for a Christmas date," Johan said as he walked to school. "I'm sure I can… Maybe he's even waiting for me to do so… Manjoume…"

He entered class. A large group was surrounding Manjoume.

"Manjoume Thunder! Go out with me for Christmas!" a guy said.

"No! With me!" another said.

"With me!" another said.

"Me!" another said.

"It's—not a good moment, it seems…" Johan sweatdropped.

* * *

After class…

Johan and Manjoume were collecting Duel Quizzes at the library.

'There's nobody around now… Ask me out already, you useless snail!' Manjoume thought.

'Now would be a good moment.' "Manj—" 'Wait! Uh… This is our first date alone, right?! And a Christmas date! What are you supposed to do on a date? What am I supposed to get as a present? And for dinner? Should I pay? Waaah…'

_/You suck at this…/_

The raven haired looked at him out of the corner of the eye. 'What the fuck is taking so long? Fine… I'll make the first move,' "Hey… Christmas is coming soon."

"Ah!" Johan startled.

"The hotels street will surely experience an earthquake that day," he chuckled, preening his hair. He imagined a magnitude 7 earthquake with the buildings waving from side to side. He laughed quietly and looked at Johan, who was staring at him with a puzzled face. 'What the—He isn't getting my cues at all!'

Johan looked away. He made a grimace, and swallowed. The he looked to the other boy. "Manjoume!"

"Huh?!" he startled.

"Are you free on Christmas' Eve?!" he screamed, face red.

Manjoume smiled broadly, and a second later, he regained his usual aloof attitude. "If you're so insistent, I guess I'll go with you. Just don't take me to a boring place," he picked a pile of books and walked away.

Johan blinked, and let out a sigh of relief, smiling.

Manjoume walked until he was out of his sight.

"Yippee!" he hurled the books up in the air.

To be continued!

Zephyr: Don't you love Jun and Fubuki's brotherly bond? Heh. Until next time!


End file.
